Teen Titans 2:The Meeting of Two Worlds
by sitiaisyah93
Summary: When the Titans were chasing a powerful sorceress they chased her into a portal and was brought to Our World. They made friends with a girl named Elena and tried to go to normal high school to find the witch. There, they blended in. Robin-football,Starfire-cheerleader,Raven-goth club,BB-comic club,Flash-track team. RobXStar,BBXAnnie,BBXRaven, TitansXElena story. Submit OCs today!
1. Chapter 1:The Wrath of The Flaming Kebab

**Here it is! MY first Teen Titan Fanfic. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 1: The Wrath of The Flaming Kebabs

Raven was in the middle of meditating when suddenly, she heard a loud bang from the kitchen.

"Now what?" shouted Raven. She did NOT like to be interrupted especially when she was so deep in subconscious.

Another loud bang followed the previous one. Now that she was awake, she was going to kill whoever messed her concentration!

"Hey! What are you guys doing in the-" She was cut short when a flaming kebab flew across the room and nearly poked her in the eye.

The entire living room was scorched and was covered in dozens of flaming kebabs. In the kitchen, she saw Beast Boy struggling over a machine which seems to be the source of the problem.

"Beast Boy, WHAT IN THE NAME OF AZARATH ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Raven loudly.

Beast Boy, noticing that Raven was there, attempted to hide the contraption behind his back. "Um... I'm just… Chilling." stammered BB.

"Chilling? Then how can you explain the dozens of flaming kebabs that are sticking out of everything in the living room?" snarled Raven.

"Umm… I was controlling my new flaming-kebab-shooting powers?" replied Beast Boy with a small smile.

"Flaming kebab shooting powers?" asked Raven disbelievingly.

"Umm… Yeah."

"When the others get here, I am gonna-" She was cut short for the second time when Robin's voice rang around the room.

"Titans, trouble!"

"Can't it wait?" pleaded Raven. "I was just about to destroy Beast Boy."

"No time! We have to go now!" said Robin, more urgently.

In ten minutes, the Titans were arrived at a bank where a crime was in progress. They were most surprised when they saw their fellow Titans, Aqualad, Jinx and Kid Flash were also there.

"Hey! What are you guys doing at this part of the city?" said Cyborg.

"We're here because Jinx detected a strong magical aura. Stronger than any of us have ever encountered." replied Kid Flash.

"Wait. Let me try." Raven went into meditating mode for a few moments. "Yup," she said a few minutes later. "That's some powerful magic, all right."

"How strong is it?" asked Robin worriedly.

"Strong enough to destroy the entire western hemisphere." said Raven in a hushed voice.

Starfire gasped in horror while Beast Boy and Cyborg whistled.

"How could this person have so much power?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Raven grimly. "But if it isn't beaten, it could destroy the city."

A crash could be heard inside the bank. The Titans knew there was a crime in progress, but there was nothing for them to do because they fear the person who is committing the crime would hurt the people inside and/or destroy the city in a flash.

Suddenly, the Titans were knocked of their feet by a tremendous explosion. When, the smoke cleared, they got a glimpse of the person who caused the explosion. It was a girl in long flowing robes of purple.

Without any hesitation, Robin yelled: "Titans GO!"

The Titans sprang into action with their various fighting moves. Beast Boy turned into a freaky zombie/yeti animal, Raven used her powers to levitate cars, Starfire was shooting starbolts at lightning speed while Robin used is varieties of gadgets to apprehend the enemy. Their fellow Allies also joined the fight.

The Titans were strong, but the girl was stronger. She began casting tons of offense spells towards them. It was the combined magic of Raven and Jinx that helped to shield the others from harm.

The girl then ran towards an alley where the Titans chased in hot pursuit. The girl opened a portal of some sort then vanished into it. Only Jinx who realized what it was and tried to stop the others. Luckily, Cyborg and Aqualad stopped just in time but the others had already vanished into the portal.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Jinx.


	2. Chapter 2 :On the Other Side

**The second chapter of my FanFic Story! Hope you'll love it. PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 2: On the Other Side

Wih a big _BAM_, the Titans rolled onto a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. Groaning and moaning, the Titans finally managed to get up from the ground.

"Will it kill someone to have a softer landing?" groaned Beast Boy.

Everyone seemed okay except for Kid Flash who was knocked out cold and Robin couldn't blame him. The incident was a great shock to everybody.

"Where are we?" asked Raven. She still hadn't recovered from the fall.

"Fell's Falls, Virginia." answered Starfire blankly.

"How do you know that?" asked Beast Boy while rubbing his neck.

"Because that's what it says on that sign in the distance." replied Starfire.

The Titans looked at the sign she was pointing at. It did say 'Fell's Falls, Virginia'.

"Hello…Hello…" mumbled a familiar voice.

"Cyborg!" exclaimed Robin as he brought out his communicator. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Dude, me too!" said Beast Boy as he looked at Cyborg through the screen of the communicator.

"Listen to me," said Cyborg. "I need you all to calm down."

"Why?" asked Raven. "And why are we here anyway?"

"Listen to me," said Cyborg slowly. "This is important."

"Okay, we're listening." replied Robin.

"Remember the portal thingy you guys went through with the girl?"said Cyborg.

"Yes."

"Well, actually the portal is an inter-dimensional portal."

"So we're in another dimension?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yes, and I need you to calm down, BB. Me and Jinx are trying to reopen the portal from here but until then, you guys are stuck there."

"What? We're STUCK HERE?" shouted Beast Boy loudly. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Beast Boy started running around in circles

Raven caught him and smacked the back of his head.

"Quiet, you idiot," hissed Raven. "_We're_ stuck in here too."

"All right, all right," said Beast Boy finally. "I'll try to relax but Dude.." He turned to Cyborg in the communicator. "Hurry up!"

"I'll do my best but right now, you're on your own. Good luck. Cyborg, out" The screen blacked out.

"Thanks. We're gonna need it." mumbled Robin softly.

He turned to the group and whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Okay Titans, you heard what Cyborg said. We're on our own for now." reminded Robin.

"What are we going to do?" asked Starfire helplessly. "How are we supposed to survive in this other world without any assistance from others?"

"Well," said a timid voice. "You could always ask 'assistance' from me."

The Titans turned around to face the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Encounters

**Enjoy this new chapter and ****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 3: Unlikely Encounters

The Titans turned around to face the speaker. The speaker turned to be a beautiful girl with long brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy awestruck by the girl's beauty.

"Uh, hi! I'm Elena Gailbert. I live here." said the girl shyly.

"Here?" questioned Starfire. "But I do not see any houses here."

"That's because my house in beyond the woods. Not here in Mystic Fields." replied Elena.

"Oh."

"Wait a second," said Robin suspiciously. "Why would _you_ want to help us?"

"Because you're the Teen Titans!" blurted Elena. "I pinched myself 5 times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Plus, I watched all the episodes on TV and I'm your biggest fan. I can't believe that TV characters could just waltz into the real world without any warning."

"Episodes? What are you talking about?" said Raven.

"Hush… It's not safe here. Come on, I'll take you to my place." said Elena.

With no other choice, the Titans followed Elena. Robin and Beast Boy carried Kid Flash while Starfire and Raven guided them. After ten minutes of walking, they finally reached a two-storey house at the edge of the woods. They went in and dropped Kid Flash on the couch.

"So now that we're here," said Robin, dropping onto the couch. "Can you please tell us what's going on? And why did you say we were TV characters?"

The others also found a place to sit and stared at her intently, waiting for a logical explanation. Elena sighed.

"Well," she said unsurely. "That's because you are TV characters. Cartoon characters, to be precise." The Titans stared at her blankly. Elena took a deep breath. "You are an American animated television series based on the DC Comics characters of the same name. It premiered on Cartoon Network on July 19, 2003, and the final episode "Things Change" aired on January 16, 2006, with the film "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo" serving as the series finale. But it was recently announced that the series would be revived as Teen Titans Go! in 2013 and air on the DC Nation block. So you guys really are cartoon characters. In this world ,anyway." Elena explained everything in one breath. The titans stared at here, not believing what they just heard.

"Umm…"said Elena. "Was I not supposed to say that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**The continuity of the previous chapter. This is when they discover they are cartoon characters and try to settle in Elena's house. It took me ages to write so PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 4: Settling In

"So what you're saying is that we're actually cartoon characters?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, I told you that before." answered Elena for the umpteenth time.

"How can this be? I am sure I am not a cartoon character since I am breathing and walking and sitting here with you." said Starfire.

"I know the fact that we dimension travelled but I didn't know that we travelled this Far. This is all so weird." said Robin. He too was shocked to discover that he wasn't real.

"I agree with you. And all those times I thought that my life was so terrible and wishing I wasn't here. And here I am now, knowing the fact that I actually don't exist and my life was created just for entertainment." said Raven sadly.

"It is all right." said Starfire as she comforted Raven. "I have also discovered that I am not real and Tamaran is merely a made-up story."

The Titans were feeling down about the new revelation. Beast Boy noticed and decided to cheer them up. "Hey you guys," said Beast Boy. "Now that we're in the REAL world, we should probably be exploring and sightseeing. Not moaning and groaning about who you are here. What matters is what we are back home! If you guys want to stay here and whine, fine! But I want to explore and see what we' probably will never see after we return."

Beast Boy's pep talk really boosted the Titans' moods. Who cares what the people think of them here? At least lots of people look up to them back home.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" asked Raven skeptically.

"Actually, I never planned on going outside to explore. All I could think about is watching TV." said Beast Boy while gesturing to the 60-inch plasma TV in Elena's living room. Beast Boy made a puppy dog face and Elena succumbed to within seconds.

"Okay." replied Elena with a little laugh. " But first I have to set some rules while you're staying here."

"Rules? Really?" complained Beast Boy.

"Yes BB. Rules. First rule , nobody is to use their destructive powers or gadgets in my house. I don't want it to get messed up." They nodded. "Secondly, none of you is to go through the storeroom I have upstairs."

"Why?" asked Robin. "What could be so secret that could be hidden in a storeroom?"

"No, it's nothing secret. Just a few of my brothers' comic books about the original Teen Titans." replied Elena.

"Why is it so wrong to read a few comic books? I mean it is someone else's life, right?" quizzed Beast Boy.

"No, it isn't." said Elena with a rather serious tone. "Those comics are about you. And even if they're previous ones from other versions of you, they'll still tell you about what's going to happen in the future. Your future. Plus, its paradox. If you see other versions of yourself or find out what happens to you in the future through those comics, the very fabric of our dimension will be torn and the world will cease to exist."

"Wow. That's some pretty heavy stuff." said Robin.

"I agree. Anyway, rule three." she said as she turned towards the Titans. "You are forbidden to watch Boomerang channel and Cartoon Network. Oh, and you can't watch WB channel."

"Why can we not watch the channel of the Boomerang and the network of cartoon?" asked Starfire.

"Because those Boomerang and Cartoon Network still play reruns of your show. And WB Channel is playing a Teen Titans Marathon with several episodes of the show and the movie. Which means it is a major paradox." replied Elena.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. Since when does seeing his face on TV cause universal destruction?

"It's another paradox to see yourselves on TV in this world. I mean, what will happen if you saw an episode in the future that hasn't happened yet? "said Elena.

The Titans all nodded. They didn't know that there were so many paradoxes that could happen if they aren't careful.

"Thirdly," continued Elena. "You can only use the computer when I'm supervising. You cannot believe how many rumors have been on the web about you guys ever since they confirmed that they were going to renew the Teen Titans show. With that fact, it will be easy for you to stumble upon a website about you guys. Plus it would be totally awkward if you knew about the _Titans Jr._ Especially about Robin Jr. and Nightstar-" Elena closed her mouth. She could not believe what she almost revealed to the Titans. Especially Robin and Starfire.

"_Titans Jr._? Robin Jr.? Nightstar? What are they?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just forget that shall we?" said Elena nervously.

However, some of the Titans were curious about what Elena said just now. Especially that bit about the _Titans Jr._ and Robin Jr. and Nightstar.

"Wait a second." said Beast Boy. "Won't your parents freak out if they find us here?"

Elena looked at him grimly. Beast Boy instantly knew he asked a bad question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just thought-" Beast Boy started to say but Elena cut him off.

"It's all right. My parents won't be home for at least another two months because they're busy working. You're free to stay here till then." replied Elena. The Titans all nodded.

"Okay," Elena lightened up a bit. "Everything else is pretty much free. If you're hungry, just get food from the fridge. You guys can borrow my some of my older siblings' clothes for the time being. It'll ruin your secret identities if you guys are seen in your uniforms. I'll take you out later this afternoon to shop for clothes since some of the clothes in this house are unfit to see outside. Also, don't go into my room or my parents' room. They're off-limits. For accommodation, BB, Robin and Flash, you guys can share my brothers' old room upstairs. Speaking of Flash, can you guys try to wake him? Starfire, you can stay in my sister's old room and Raven can stay in the guests' room."

The Titans thanked Elena and went upstairs to their rooms. The boys found their room and crashed there. Raven already went into hers and Starfire just found hers.

Starfire was delighted when she saw her room. It was decorated in pink and the bed had a collection of stuffed animals on it. As soon as she rested on the bed, her eyelids started to close. It wasn't until a couple hours later that she woke up.

"Hey Starfire," greeted Robin. "Had a good nap?"

"The best." she replied.

"You better get ready," said Robin. "Elena's about to take us out shopping."

Starfire nodded and started to get ready. She took a quick shower then changed into clothes she found in the closet. She threw on a cream shirt with a pink cashmere sweater and a miniskirt with leggings. She went downstairs and discovered that the others were also dressed too.

Robin was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a pair of jeans. Starfire noticed that he hasn't removed his mask. Beast Boy was wearing a faded 'One Republic' T-shirt with a pair of trousers while Raven wore a black hoodie with dark-blue jeans. Kid Flash, who was looking better and less confused, was wearing a jogging T-shirt with a pair of track shoots.

"So, are we going?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure we are. But," she paused looking at Starfire and Beast Boy. "You both can't go out looking like that."

"Why not?"asked Starfire. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Was she not dressed right?

"No, it's not your clothes." said Elena. "It's just that you're green and have pointy ears and fangs while she has red velvet hair, which is not really acceptable in Fell's Falls."

"So what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"No problem." said Elena while studying them carefully. "Leave that to me."


	5. Chapter 5: From Titan to Teen

**Okay, here it is! The fifth chapter in this story. In this chapter, BB and Starfire gets a makeover and Robin gets a new admirer. I spent a long time on this one so PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds

Chapter 5: From Titan To Teen

"No problem." said Elena while studying them carefully. "Leave that to me."

"How are you going to make us presentable Elena?" asked Starfire.

"Well, lucky for you my mom happens to be a successful makeup artist and I happen to inherit her skill. Come on, my mom has tons of makeup stuff in her kit." said Elena and dragged BB and Starfire up the stairs.

While Beast Boy and Starfire were getting a makeover, the other Titans relaxed and watched TV in the living room. 30 minutes later, Elena was finished and presented the newly transformed Beast Boy and Starfire. The Titans gasped at their friends' marvelous transformations.

Starfire's hair was no longer red velvet. Now her hair is a light reddish color. Beast Boy has tremendously changed. Now, his ears are round and normal, his hair was a deep shade of brown and his skin was a tanned color instead of green. Even Raven was impressed that Elena could turn Beast Boy, the green freak, into a total babe magnet.

"Ta Da! What do you guys think?" asked Elena.

"It's amazing. You totally changed their appearance." said Robin looking impressed. He nearly couldn't believe that the beautiful girl in front of him was Starfire. She looked so different and beautiful that Robin couldn't help staring.

"Watch the drool, Robin." snickered Flash.

Robin instinctively smacked the back of Flash's head. "Oww." groaned Flash while rubbing his head.

"How did you fix Beast Boy? I mean he doesn't have pointy ears anymore. And he's no longer green!" asked Raven, who was awestruck.

"Starfire was easy enough. All I had to do was dye her hair light red instead of Red Velvet. Beast Boy on the other hand is a totally different story." replied Elena. "I had to use a dozen ounces of 'Fierce and Flawless' makeup to make his skin look normal. I even used Tretinoin (skin bleaching cream) to make him look whiter. For his ears, I used latex and shaped the edges to make his ears look round. The hair is dyed with chocolate brown hair dye."

"Wow, that's so complicated." said Flash.

"I know right." replied Elena. "But I took a monster makeup class last fall and the lessons were worth it."

"Cool!" said Beast Boy as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm a total babe magnet. But I still don't think I can beat Robin though." he said slyly while throwing a glance at Robin. Robin was blushing furiously because it was true. Lots of girls back home really did like him.

"Anyway, are we ready to go?" asked Elena.

"Oh yeah!"said Beast Boy.

Fifteen minutes later, Elena and the Titans reached Fell's Falls Mall in the centre of town. Just as Elena was about to walk into the mall, a figure with flaming red hair blocked her path.

"Don't think you're going shopping without Me." said the girl in a teasing voice.

"Hillary!" exclaimed Elena. The two girls hugged and started to cat. For a whole 3 minutes, Elena and Hillary completely forgot about the five teens that were looking at them. Suddenly, Elena remembered and introduced the Titans to Hillary.

"Hillary, these are some of my friends who are visiting from… New York." said Elena to Hillary.

However, Hillary didn't bother to pay attention as she looked past Elena to see Robin. Hillary zoomed past the other Titans with the grace of a dancer and began shaking hands with Robin.

"Hi, I'm Hillary. Hillary Duvall." said Hillary to Robin, while treating him to a big smile.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hillary was crushing on Robin.

"Hi, I'm Robin. I mean," he corrected himself. "I'm Robin… Wayne."

Hillary giggled and began blushing furiously. Elena, noticing that Starfire's eyes were starting to light, quickly introduced Hillary to the others.

"Umm…This is BB Logan, Raven…Trygon, Wally Flash and Star Anders." said Elena quickly. Hillary shook hands with all of them and welcomed them to Fell's Falls.

"Let's catch up at the café." said Hillary. She laced her arm around Robin's. "Come on, I'll take you there."

And with that, Hillary marched off with Robin while the others followed her from behind. Elena stayed at the back of the line to comfort the fuming Starfire. When nobody except Elena was looking, Starfire turned a waste bin into a pile of ashes. That, thought Elena, is not a good sign.

"Starfire. Maybe you should calm down." said Elena calmly.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when this girl," Starfire pointed to Hillary. "Is attempting to take Robin away?" said Starfire furiously.

"Calm down, Star. I watched all the episodes of TT. Robin only loves you and you know that." said Elena comfortingly.

"But this is not the first time, friend Elena. Girls have always been trying to date Robin because he is good-looking." said Starfire tearfully.

"You know what," said Elena. "You're right. It's always you who have to cope when girls are crushing on Robin. I say, this time maybe you should make Robin the jealous one."

"How?" asked Starfire.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Robin isn't the _only_ Titan who is good looking." replied Elena slyly.

**P.S If you have any ideas, feel free to tall me by reviewing. Writing takes a LOT of work.**


	6. Chapter 6: Game of Jealousies

**As you know, Elena's friend Hillary had a big crush on Robin which causes Starfire to be jealous. Elena and Starfire devises a plan to make Robin the jealous one by setting Starfire up with Elena's Bulgarian cousin, Erik Night. Surprisingly, it worked and the chapter ends with...  
**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 6: Game of Jealousies

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Robin isn't the _only_ Titan who is good looking." replied Elena slyly.

In a few minutes, they reached the mall's café. Hillary's arm was still laced around Robin's. She was also giggling and trying to flirt with him. However, Robin didn't respond to any of that since he was used to it. He merely answered politely and didn't even bother to look at her most of the time.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to eat?" asked Elena.

"I'll take whatever Roby-poo takes." said Hillary while looking at Robin lovingly.

"O-kay." said Beast Boy, breaking the tension. "I'll take the special tofu salad."

"I'll take the Mega-Size Cheese Pizza." said Cyborg.

"Same for me." said Flash.

"Me too." said Robin.

Elena turned to a secretly fuming Starfire. "What will you have, Starfire?" asked Elena. Earlier, she already told Starfire about her plan and was afraid Starfire's actions might ruin it.

However, Starfire was quite calm as she ordered her meal. "I will take the tuna salad." she said calmly. She didn't even flinch at the sight of Hillary holding hands with Robin. Elena was proud of Starfire's ability to control her mood.

After they just finished their meal, Elena heard a familiar voice saying, "Hello Elena. Long time no see."

Elena turned around and hugged the person. "Erik! Thanks for coming!" exclaimed Elena happily. Noticing that her friends were watching, she introduced the boy to the others. "Guys, this is my cousin Erik Night. He's visiting from Bulgaria and will be staying in Fell's Falls for a while. Erik, these are my friends. This is Raven Tryon, BB Logan, Hillary, Wally Flash, Robin Wayne and Star Anders."

"Well hello there. I've never seen you before." said Erik to Starfire. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Starfire let out a giggle and Elena was not surprised to see a nerve twitching on Robin's forehead.

"Hello, my name is… Star. I am most delighted to meet you." said Starfire in a giggly, flirty sort of way.

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine Star. However, I must point out that you don't speak like an American teenager." said Erik suspiciously.

"That is because I am from-" started Starfire but Elena cut her off. "Ukraine! Star is from Ukraine." said Elena hurriedly. She gave Starfire a 'just-go-along-with-it' glare.

"Oh yes, that is true. I am still learning this strange language." said Starfire.

"Well then. Will you mind if I give you some private lessons?" said Erik while holding his arm out to her.

Starfire sneaked a glance at Robin who was still arm-in-arm with Hillary. "Of course I will not mind." she said, accepting his arm.

The two spent the rest of the day together. Discussing their interests, making jokes, talking about 'Ukraine' and just chilling out. Everyone else was also having a great time and smiling.. Raven surprisingly laughed at one of BB's ridiculous jokes. Although, Elena can't help noticing that Robin was the only one that didn't smile. In fact, he didn't even smile for the rest of the day.

That night, the Titans received a call from Cyborg and Jinx.

"Yo, man! How's it like up in the real world?" asked Cyborg eagerly.

"Dude, it's awesome up here! There are all these new gadgets and gizmos and awesome movies that none of us have ever seen before! Dude, you should really come here and visit." exclaimed Beast Boy excitedly.

Cyborg's and Jinx's face turned grim.

"I wish I could but Jinx's magic isn't strong enough to open a portal big enough." said Cyborg grimly.

"How big can your portals get?" asked Robin.

Jinx frowned. "Not even big enough to fit a baby. But I can send small things like papers and books and that sort of things." said Jinx.

"Can you transport small living objects, like a beetle maybe?" questioned Robin.

"Like we said, we tried with non-living objects. They can go through easily. But with a living creature… It just doesn't work without our specimen dying." replied Cyborg.

"Okay then. Inform me if there's any improvement." reminded Robin.

"We will. And don't forget to find the witch. She brought you out, maybe she can bring you back in. Cyborg, out." The screen blanked.

"Okay everybody." said Robin, turning to face the others. "You guys heard what Cyborg said. We either have to wait ages for Cyborg and Jinx to get us or we can do it ourselves."

"How?" asked Flash eagerly. He couldn't wait to return to his beloved Jinx again.

"We have to look for the witch that brought us here and ask her to create another portal for us so we can go home." said Robin to everyone.

Starfire raised her eyebrows. "Ask or force, Robin? Because I do not feel comfortable in asking or forcing the sorceress into creating a portal back home. She might send us to a more desolate venue where people will not treat us as kindly as Elena and Erik."

Robin's heart flared when he heard the name 'Erik' but he ignores it and tries to focus on the mission. "We'll have to take that risk. If she teleported here, that must mean that she lives here. We'll try to find her tomorrow."

"Deal!" they all chorused.

The titans started to clear out and head for their own bedrooms. Starfire and Robin were the last one's to leave. As Starfire was leaving the living room, Robin grabbed her arm.

"Starfire, why were you hanging out with that guy yesterday? Did I do something wrong?" asked Robin.

"No, it is not you that is wrong. It is the way you handle bimbos like Hillary that is wrong!" said Starfire.

"What? What are you talking about, Star?" asked Robin.

Starfire dropped onto the couch. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. Every time she remembered the way Hillary (or other girls for that matter) touch Robin that way, and the way Robin just copes with it, made the heartburn more painful.

"Star, Star, please calm down." said Robin calmly. "What do you mean the way I handle bimbos like Hillary?"

"The way- the way you let her touch you and you–you did not even bother. I had to see you from a distance, praying that you would do something about it but you never did. I know that I am not as beautiful as the Earth girls of your species. And if you wish for us to 'cut up', I shall do It." muttered Starfire. She didn't want to look at Robin's face, which was now showing shock, disbelief, anger and frustration.

"Starfire, I don't want to break up." said Robin softly, even though he was still shocked.

Starfire wiped her tears and turned to look at him. "You do not?" she asked.

"Of course I don't want to break up with you." he said gently, while taking her hands. "I l-l-love you Starfire. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or upset you on purpose. I think you must have misunderstood. The reason I even looked at that old bat was because I wanted to make a good first impression on the people here. I wouldn't exactly be 'fitting in' if I pushed the girl away or tell her to buzz off. Plus, it would be good to have another human ally in this world."

"Really?" sobbed Starfire.

"Yes, really." replied Robin. "You're the only girl I ever loved and will ever love, Starfire. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Then, can I ask you a question?" asked Starfire, giving him a smile.

"Sure you can." replied Robin, taking a sip of water.

"What is the meaning of 'make out' on your planet?" asked Starfire.

Robin spit his drink out, and it splattered his shirt, but he was too busy gaping at Starfire to notice.

"Starfire, why did you ask that question?" said Robin. He sounded calm but he was truly shocked when Starfire said that.

"Erik taught me. He said whenever I wanted to 'make out', I should just call him using Elena's cell phone." she said while twisting a lock of her hair.

"Well," said Robin. "I can explain you what making out means, but I can show you."

She nodded. He leaned closer and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was so deep that Robin and Starfire found out that they were subconsciously taking each other's clothes off.

"Ahem, ahem." said a familiar voice behind them, making them jump. They turned and saw Elena there. She was standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Um… If you must know, it won't be pretty if the rest of them find you guys sleeping here half-naked. I recommend that you go back to your rooms and continue when you reached home." said Elena.

Starfire and Robin sighed. Starfire started buttoning up her shirt while Robin put his shirt back on. They bade each other goodnight and went to bed.

**Next chapter: The Titans look for the 'mystery witch' and end up knowing her identity from an unexpected source. And the Titans make a decision to go back to school.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Witch of Fell's Falls

**Here you go. Seventh chapter and my reviews are still so little. Please Review or I'm not gonna update till I get 9 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 7: The Witch of Fell's Falls

The next morning, the Titans woke up early to find the witch. The other Titans noticed that Starfire and Robin were acting very odd toward each other. They were oddly formal towards each other. The Titans couldn't understand why at all but they suspected Elena knew something about it since she grins whenever she sees them.

"Dude, why are they acting like that?" asked Beast Boy.

"I have no idea, you?" said KFlash to Raven.

Raven shook her head indicating that she too was clueless. "But I think I know who might." she said mysteriously.

"Who? Who?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"Who else but our new friend Elena?" said Raven.

Elena was walking down the stairs to the living room when she heard the Titan's talking in Raven's room. Hearing her name, she went inside and greeted the Titans.

"Hey what's up guys!" said Elena cheerfully.

The Titans couldn't believe their luck. They looked at here as though she was a trophy that they had just won.

"Um… Can you guys stop looking at me like that? It's creeping me out." said Elena uncomfortably.

"Actually, we were just about to look for you." said Raven with a sly smile. "We know that you know something about Robin and Starfire's relationship so spill!"

Instead of saying anything, Elena gave them a wide grin. "Sorry, but I will never tell you." said Elena smugly.

"Oh really?" asked Raven, a small evil smile appeared on her face. Elena knew that whenever Raven is smiling, something bad is going to happen. "Then you won't mind if I read this letter that you wrote to a certain character voiced by Michael Rosenbaum."

Elena stared at Raven with disbelief. "No, y-you w-wouldn't!" stammered Elena.

"Oh you know that I would." replied Raven evilly.

"Fine, I'll tell you." said Elena grudgingly. And she began telling them the entire story.

The Titans were shocked when they heard the story. They did not realize that Starfire and Robin's affections towards each other was that serious. The Titans then began to feel guilty for using Elena to get information about their teammate's love life.

"Man, I never realize that they wanted privacy." said Beast Boy blankly.

"I should have never blackmailed Elena to spill about Rob and Star." said Raven regretfully.

"You know what? Let's erase everything that we learned today. Pretend they never happened, deal?" said KFlash to his friends.

"Deal." They all agreed.

Robin and Starfire was completely oblivious to what was happening with their teammates. They were deep in discussion of the possible places that the witch might go. A few minutes later, the rest of the Titans joined them and was brain storming with them.

"Dude, there's no place in this town where a witch would go!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"We mustn't lose hope. I am certain that she has not left this town yet." said Starfire.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the Titan communicator. Robin answered it gratefully; glad to have help after a hopeless situation. "Hello Cyborg! Found anything that can lead us to the baddie?" asked Robin hopefully.

Cyborg shook his head. "No, I didn't. But, I got a picture of our witch. It was taken by one of the security cameras of the building." said Cyborg.

"Good! Send the pictures of the culprit now! We'll know how to deal with her." said Robin.

"Okay, I'm sending the pictures to you now. Cyborg, out." The screen blanked. A minute later, Robin received plenty of photos of a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair in long robes. Robin gave each one of the Titans a copy of her photo.

"All right, Titans! This is it! Our quickest way home is to find this girl so we won't stop until we found her. We start at dawn tomorrow." announced Robin to the Titans.

Elena was holding a cup of water in her hands. She was about to drink it when she accidentally glanced at the witch's picture. Suddenly, Elena dropped the cup. Her face was pale and she looked at the photo like she couldn't believe her eyes. KFlash held her while the others tried to find a first-aid kit. Robin noticed her reaction to the photo and asked her.

"Elena, do you know this girl?" asked Robin calmly.

Elena nodded. "She's a classmate of mine at school. Her name is Charms Caster and she absolutely loves magic." explained Elena.

"Is she still at school?" Robin asked her once again.

Elena nodded once more. "She lives right here in Fell's Falls." said Elena. She expected to see the Titans sad about the witch's actions but she was wrong.

A few hours later, Robin contacted Cyborg. "Cyborg, its Robin. I need your help." pleaded Robin.

"I told you! The machine isn't done so you can't come back!"

"I know that. It's just… I need a new favor for you." said Robin.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"I need you to create 5 fake birth certificates and other necessary identification things." said Robin with a smirk.

"Why?" asked Cyborg quizzically.

"I believe the Titans are going back to high school." said Robin slyly.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE TITANS HEAD OFF TO HIGH SCHOOL. LITTLE DID THEY KNOW WHAT THEY WILL ENCOUNTER...  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning

**Finally finished even though my eyes are drooping. I's like to thank chocolate365 for reviewing and convinced me to update sooner. Thank chocolate365 even though you threatened me with assassins *chuckles* . Anyway Please review to show me you like this story. PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!****PLEASE REVIEW!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 8: The Beginning

The next day, the Titans and Elena gathered in the living room to hear Robin's genius plan on how to catch Charm Caster. After they heard his explanation, they were shocked at what he told them to do.

"So let me get this straight." said Beast Boy wearily. "You're asking us, the Teen Titans who never went to school before, to attend regular high school undercover?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it." said Robin.

"But Robin, we have never been to the high school before. And the only time I have been to a school is when Mad Mod kidnapped us and send us to that horrid school of his." said Starfire.

"I know Star. That's why we're going to get help from Elena." said Robin, turning to Elena. Elena merely beamed, glad to have her new friends with her at school. Robin signaled Elena to come forward.

"Okay, listen up. The witch that brought you here, her real name is Charm Caster. Your task, to find out why she went into your world I the first place." said Elena, handing out Charm's photos.

"Okay." said Beast Boy while studying the photo. "But how are we going to do this? We're not from here. I will really cause some suspicions if all five of us show up at the same point."

"He's got a point." said Raven. "How are we supposed to blend in all at once?"

Elena thought about it for a moment. Then, she had a brainwave.

"You could blend in by joining other clubs or teams to show that you fit in! Then in a few days, they'll get used to you." exclaimed Elena.

"What clubs should we enter and how to enter them?" asked Kid Flash.

Elena pulled out a brochure. It was a brochure about Fell's Falls High School and their list of school curriculums.

"I have a list of clubs in my hands. Now, tell me. What are your interests?" asked Elena eagerly.

"I love doing martial arts, working out, rising my R-cycle and spending time with my teammates." said Robin.

"I absolutely love dancing, singing, 'hanging out' with my friends and the sport of cheerleading." said Starfire. Elena asked Starfire to demonstrate her moves. Starfire performed her routine perfectly and Elena was impressed.

"I love comic books, playing video games and watching TV." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, a total nerd." sneered Raven. Beast Boy blushed.

"What about you Raven?" asked Elena.

"I like meditating, reading, depressing cafes and dark poetry." said Raven darkly.

"O-kay." said Elena awkwardly.

"Mine's easy. I love running and eating." said Kid Flash.

"Okay." said Elena, jotting it down.

She studied their answers carefully. After a few minutes, she finished and smiled at them.

"Okay. I think I know which clubs you belong to. But before that I need to ask Robin a question. Are you okay with tackling, rolling and sports?" asked Elena.

"I'm okay with that." replied Robin.

"Okay then. Robin, I recommend you enter the Football Team and Karate Club. It would make you popular, give you new allies and will earn their acceptance easily. Starfire, you should join the cheerleading team. You'll get the same benefits like Robin." said Elena to the both of them. She turned to the other three.

"Flash, you'll be joining the track team. But I'm begging you to not show too much of your powers even though you could easily surpass the others. Raven will be joining the 'Dark Sharers'. A group of Goths like you. And Beast Boy will be joining the Comic Club." She finally finishes.

"Did you all get that?" asked Elena, just to be sure. They all nodded. She then turned to Robin.

"Did you get the birth certificates yet?" asked Elena.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I'll print them tomorrow." replied Robin.

"Okay everyone! Up to bed! You got a long day tomorrow." said Elena turning to everyone. They agreed and went to sleep.

The next day, the Titans woke early to get to school. They all wore the new clothes that Elena purchased for them. Robin woke up earliest and decides to jog around the woods and exercise first. After returning from the workout. He quickly bathed and changed into his new clothes. He chose a green shirt with a dark-blue jacket and a pair of jeans. He couldn't take his mask off since it was stuck with spirit glue (really, what was he thinking then?).

After that, he went downstairs and found the other Titans dressed in civilian school clothes. Beast Boy was wearing a regular white t-shirt with a pair of khakis while Raven was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of black denims. Flash was wearing a red jogging short with a pair of sweats. And Starfire – Robin gulped – was wearing a red shirt and a black jeans jacket with leggings and a miniskirt.

Elena was dressed casually with a purple shirt and leggings.

"Are we all ready?" she asked. They all nodded and went out to the car.

Within ten minutes, they all finally reached Fell's Falls High School. The Titans gazed at the school in front of them. It was consisted of a huge white building surrounded by smaller buildings. The Titans could also see a tennis court, a football field, a swimming pool, two cafeterias and three gyms.

After they reached the entrance, Elena got out of the car and introduced the Titans to the school.

"Teen Titans. I welcome you to the most amazing school in the world! Fell's Falls High School!" said Elena excitedly.

**Nest Chapter: The Titans soar to the top of the popularity ladder with their natural talents leaving a student or two to envy them. Starfire's relationship with Robin is tested when the Queen B, Tess shows interest in Robin. Will their relationship end? Will they ever find Charm? And what is up between Beast Boy and regular girl, Annie?**

**Read and Review to find out!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of High School

**Finally! I have finished chapter 9 of the story! WooHoo! This is the chapter where the Titans first entered the school. I had to be creative to explain Robin's mask to the teachers and students of this school Anyway, Robin is obviously a hit with the ladies *wink*wink* and that will seriously jeopardize his relationship with Star. Plus, this is where I introduce the school's Queen B, Tess Tyler! Please read and review! ****Please read and review!** **Please read and review!****Please read and review!****Please read and review!****Please read and review!****Please read and review!****Please read and review!**  


**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 9: The Start of High School

After they reached the entrance, Elena got out of the car and introduced the Titans to the school.

"Teen Titans. I welcome you to the most amazing school in the world! Fell's Falls High School!" said Elena excitedly.

The Titans got out of the car, feeling rather dazed. It was obvious the Fell's Falls High School is one of the biggest and nicest schools they have ever seen.

"It is a most delightful place of education." said Starfire, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yes, it is nice." agreed Robin. The last school he ever learned at was at Gotham Academy, which was pretty prestigious.

"So, where do we register?" asked Beast Boy eagerly. He couldn't wait to be an official student of this school. Twice, he had seen a group of hot girls checking them (or mostly Robin) out.

"Right this way." said Elena, as she leaded them to the school office. Mrs. Rangoon, the school secretary was at her desk, sipping coffee.

"Uh, good morning Mrs. Rangoon! I have some students who would like to register." asked Elena nervously.

Mrs. Rangoon glanced up and saw the teenagers standing there. She grabbed a bunch of documents from her in-tray and gave it to them.

"Fill in this form and attach all the necessary documents listed. After you're done, please give it back to me." said Mrs. Rangoon blankly.

The Titans grabbed their forms and started filling them out. Then, Robin gave each of them the 'documents' created by Cyborg. They attached it to their forms and handed them back to Mrs. Rangoon. She glanced at the documents and typed their information into the computer.

"Okay then. Mr. Wayne, Ms. Anders, Mr. Logan, Ms. Trygon and Mr. Flash," She took a gasp of air. "Here are your class schedules. And here is a list of school extra-curricular activities that you could participate." said Mrs. Rangoon, handing each of them a schedule and a brochure. "Before that, why are you wearing a mask, young man?"

"It's..uh, a medical condition. It's actually a special type of eye protector glasses. I have the medical letter attached with my documents." said Robin, nervously.

Mrs. Rangoon looked at his papers. After a minute, she gave him a smile. Well, this medical letter explained everything. Now run along." said Mrs. Rangoon.

"Thank you." said Robin, taking his schedule. Then, the Titans turned and left.

"Medical condition?" asked Elena quizzically.

"What? It was the only thing me and Cyborg could figure out to explain my mask." said Robin, pretending to be defensive.

In the hallway, the teens were checking out their new schedule.

"Dude, we have the same the schedule!" exclaimed Beast Boy, checking out everyone else's schedule. "I bet that lady didn't even realize it."

"Let me see." said Elena, taking the schedules. They were indeed alike. After a second glance, she noticed that they had the same schedule as her. "Wow, looks like we're gonna be sharing all our classes." said Elena. "Come on! First class is Geometry and Mr. Parker will kill us if we're late." The teens then rushed to their first class.

They reached there just on time. Mr. Parker hadn't even arrived yet. The Titans looked uncomfortable as the students in the class looked at them oddly. Apparently they never saw so many new students in one day. The Titans were saved by Mr. Parker who came into the class. Elena took her seat in the front row quickly.

"Good morning class. Ah! I see we have some new students here today. Please introduce yourself to the class." said Mr. Parker.

All eyes in the room were on them. Robin went and introduced himself first.

"Uh, hi! My name is Robin Wayne." said Robin nervously. He noticed that most of the girls in his class giggled at the sight of him.

"I am Star Anders." introduced Starfire.

"I'm…uh, Bryan B. Logan." said Beast Boy. "But you can call me BB."

"I'm Raven Trygon." said Raven blankly.

"And I'm Wally Flash." said Kid Flash. "But everyone calls me Flash."

"Mr. Wayne, may I have a word?" asked Mr. Parker.

"Ok." replied Robin. He and Robin went to the corner so they won't be heard.

"I'm afraid that you won't be allowed to wear your mask in this class. It is against school dressing codes and will not be tolerated in my class." said Mr. Parker firmly.

Luckily, Robin was expecting this question so he produced the 'doctor's letter' and showed it to Mr. Parker. "I'm sorry, Mr. Parker but this is not a mask. It is a sort of eye protector for my eyes. I suffered from an eye injury when I was 12 and have undergone plenty of plastic surgery. The medical letter will explain everything." said Robin, trying not to sound so smug.

The teacher read the letter. After he finished, he apologized for earlier and asked Robin to join his teammates.

"Okay students, please take your seats." ordered Mr. Parker.

The Titans began to look for a seat. Beast Boy found one behind Elena while Flash took the one beside Beast Boy. Starfire took the one on Elena's right. Robin was in dilemma because right after the teacher asked them to sit down, a voice piped out from the back of the class. Hilary's voice.

"Robin! Come seat beside me!" said Hillary expectantly, gesturing to the vacant seat beside her. Then, other girls began beckoning him to seat beside them.

Ignoring them, he took a seat between Starfire and Raven. Mr. Parker then began continuing the lesson.

Elena glanced around the class. She saw many looks of disappointment after Robin sat down beside Starfire. While the lesson progresses, Elena noticed that plenty of girls were casting very interested glances at Robin. One of those girls happen to be Tess Tyler, Queen B of the school.

Oh boy, thought Elena. This is gonna get ugly.

**Next chapter: Starfire and Tess have an argument over Robin. And Beats boy meets up with a mysterious girl who looks exactly like Terra. Who is the girl? Why does she look like Terra? And what will happen between Starfire and Tess? Read on to find out!**

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Star of The Boys

**Thanks for all the support and here's to the people who PM or reviewed their OCs to me!  
**

**chocolate365: Lily Wentworth  
**

**dickgrayson888: Luke Warren (next chapter)  
**

**Avalongirl55: Victoria 'Vikki' Maj ****(next chapter)**  


******Keep on reading and reviewing!  
**

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 10: Star of The Boys

Oh boy, thought Elena. This is gonna get ugly.

The lunch bell just rang and everybody was rushing out of class to go to the cafeteria. Elena, Starfire and Raven came out of History 2 minutes late because they were late.

"Oh my god! The tables will be overflowing by the time we get there." said Elena.

"Well then we must reach the cafeteria before the tables flow overly." said Starfire.

Elena couldn't help giggling when she heard Starfire's broken English. They reached the cafeteria just in time. They managed to score a table right next to the exit.

"Here's a good spot to eat. Hey, where's Rob, BB and Flash?" asked Elena, looking around for them.

"They were going to check out the school first to look for clues about Charm Caster." said Raven blankly.

"Oh, that explains it." said Elena. She was just about to take a bite out of her burger when suddenly two girls came to their table. One was Hillary of course, and the other was – oh my god!

"Lily! Is that really you?" asked Elena disbelievingly, reaching out to touch her friend. After realizing that she was real, Elena squealed with delight and hugged her friend. "Ohmigosh! I can't believe it's really you! How was Paris?" asked Elena.

"C'était fantastique! J'ai rencontré toutes sortes de gens là-bas! Mais j'ai raté la maison." said the girl. **[1]**

"I don't know what you're saying, but I know it's good!" said Elena, hugging the girl again.

Raven observed the girl carefully. Lily was just the type of girl that was…well, bubbly. Lily had wavy auburn hair to mid-back, green-blue eyes, freckles and she was really tall, slim, and athletic.

Elena finally remembered Raven and Starfire. "Lily, these are my friends, Raven Trygon and Star Anders. Guys, this is my best friend, Lily Wentworth. She went to Paris for nearly 3 months because of her father's work." said Elena.

Starfire took a liking to this girl instantly. "Hello, Lily. My name is Starf-Star Anders. I am from Ukraine." said Starfire.

The girl shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Lily." said Lily happily.

"I'm Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Raven, shaking hands with Lily.

"Pleasure to meet you too." said Lily. She took a seat next to Lily. But she noticed that Hilary wasn't sitting down.

'Um, Hillary. Aren't you gonna sit down?" asked Lily.

"I'm sorry. I'm just here to say hi. I can't stay long. I've got important business waiting for me. Bye!" said Hilary, rushing off.

Lily sneered at Hilary after she left. "Huh! Important business, _my ass! _What she means is that she's going to suck up to Tess." said Lily angrily.

"Excuse me but who is this Tess you are talking about? And why do seem to despise her?" asked Starfire.

Lily began to explain when suddenly, the three guys showed up.

"Sorry we're late. This whole group of girls was tailing Robin and we had to-. Oh." said Beast Boy, noticing Lily for the first time. "Hi there."

Elena quickly introduced them. "Lily, these are my friends. Robin Wayne, BB Logan and Wally Flash." introduced Elena. "Guys, this is my friend Lily Wentworth. She just came back from Paris."

"Hi." said the boys, waving at her.

"Hello." said Lily, waving back.

The boys then took their seats on the opposite side of the table. They talked the Lily and asked her questions about her life.

"Yes. I like cats. No, I don't like Math. And yes, I love comics and cartoons." replied Lily.

"Wow, you're such a cool girl. And you're definitely not like any of the other girls in this school. All they talk about is clothes and makeup and well, girl stuff." said Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm different. By the way," said Lily, looking at Robin. "Why do you wear that mask? Isn't it against school rules to wear pieces of costume?"

"Medical condition. It's a recovery mask to help my eyes heal." said Robin bored, adding extra ketchup to his hotdog.

"Oh." said Lily. She looked at Robin again and turned to Elena. "Did Tess mark him yet?" asked Lily.

"Oh yeah." said Elena, taking another bite of his burger.

"Wait. Mark me for what?" asked Robin curiously.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Do you even realize how handsome you are? " asked Elena.

Robin blushed. "No." said Robin quietly.

"Well, right now you are technically the hottest boy in school." said Lily.

Flash spit his drink out, splattering his shirt. Beast Boy promptly dropped his veggie burger.

"What?" asked Flash disbelievingly.

"Dude, you're in her for less than 4 hours and you're already the hottest boy in school? You must really be good-looking to make so many girls fall for you." said Beast Boy.

"Shut up." said Robin, blushing.

"And that means that The Queen B aka Tess Tyler is after you." said Elena.

"Does Tess happen to be this blonde girl with big eyes and designer clothes?" asked Robin, fearing the answer.

"Yup." said Lily without any hesitation.

"Aw, crap." said Robin. "She's the girl who's been hounding me for the past hour. Luckily, I blend into the shadows easily so she can't find me."

"You know what? You guys remind me of the Teen Titans." said Lily.

The Titans and Elena nearly choked on their food when she said that.

"What makes you say that?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Well, you guys are quite similar to the characters. Robin, you're like the doppelganger of Robin. You guys even share the same name. Raven's exactly like TT's Raven. You know, dark and mysterious. BB's exactly like Beast Boy because you guys are full of energy. Star, you speak broken English like Starfire. And Flash is like Kid Flash aka Wally West." said Lily without looking up.

Lunch was over so they headed for their classes. Lily had Art so they said goodbye and headed to Social Studies.

"When she said we reminded her of the Teen Titans-" started Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it scared me too." said Flash.

They were right on time .Robin noticed that kids in Social Studies were mainly guys and asked Elena why.

"Oh, guys mainly take Social Studies because they need the extra credit to pass. I take it because I like It." replied Elena.

"Ok, students. Settle down .Oh, we have some new students today. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" said Ms. Meade.

The Titans repeated their introduction for the third time. However, this time was different because when Starfire introduced herself, all the boys gawped at her. They stared at Starfire's red hair, her sea-green eyes and her perfect physique. Robin felt a harp pang of jealousy as she saw this.

After class was over, Robin, Elena and Starfire went searching for clues about Charm Caster.

"If only we could ask the people around us to help us." sighed Elena.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." said Starfire. She dropped her books on 'accident' thus causing 3 guys help her pick them up.

"Thank you." purred Starfire, batting her eyelashes. "Could you help me with one more favor? I'm looking for my friend Charm Caster but I can't find her anywhere." She pouted. "Do you think you can find her for me?" asked Starfire, with a flirty voice.

The boys hastily nodded and promised to help her find Charm. They rushed off and came back a few minutes later, saying that the teacher told them they were absent. Starfire thanked them and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

Now even that was too much for the Boy Wonder to handle.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" asked Robin jealously.

"I am doing the act of flirting. Is it wrong here?" asked Star worriedly.

"No, of course not." said Elena, throwing Robin a dirty glance. "It will definitely make our search for Charm easier."

"Yay! School's over! That means I go home can watch TV!" exclaimed Beast Boy happily, heading for the car. Unfortunately, he was blocked by Elena.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" asked Elena.

* * *

**[1] It was fantastic! I met all kinds of people there! But I missed home  
**

* * *

**Next chapter: What happens when the Teen Titans audition for the clubs? And what happens when a girl named Vikki claimed that they were the REAL Teen Titans? And can the young boy Luke Warren be trusted? Read on to find out!  
**

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	11. Chapter 11: The Tryouts Part 1

**Sorry for the late update! Took me ages to get away from school work , chores etc. Anyways, I finished and added most of the OCs that you provided me with! Enjoy!  
**

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 11: The Tryouts Part 1

"Yay! School's over! That means I go home can watch TV!" exclaimed Beast Boy happily, heading for the car. Unfortunately, he was blocked by Elena.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" asked Elena.

"Um… Home?" said Beast Boy, scratching his head.

Elena sighed. "Have you forgotten that you guys are supposed to try out for clubs and teams this afternoon?" asked Elena.

"Oh." said the Titans. They could not believe that they actually forgot something that important.

"Never mind." said Elena, shaking her head. "Come on. I'll take you the list of clubs and teams you can enter.

They followed Elena to the school corridor. On the notice board was a long list of clubs available for students. The Teen Titans stared at the amount of clubs that were available. They didn't know where to start.

"Okay, here's a list of clubs that I recommend you join." said Elena, handing them a piece of paper.

The Titans looked at the paper carefully.

'Robin – martial arts, football club, track team

Starfire – cheerleading, gymnastics

Raven – poetry club, Goth club

Beast Boy – comic book club, cartoon club

Flash – track team'

"Cool! I'm in the comic club!" exclaimed Beast Boy happily.

"Nerd." muttered Raven under her breath.

"Wonderful! I am in the cheerleading club!" said Starfire happily.

"Track team? I can beat those suckers in a split second!" said Flash boastingly.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Remember, you're in a normal school who thinks that superpowers aren't rfeal so you guys have to keep your powers in check." warned Elena. "Flash, if you want to run, slow down a little. You're too quick for a normal person. Starfire, no starbolts, no flying and no glowing eyes thing, go it? And Beast Boy, you cannot shape shift under any circumstances. Raven, please don't use your powers. It'll be too obvious."

"Fine." said the four Titans.

"Wait. How come Robin doesn't need to be careful?" asked Flash enviously.

"Because he's the only normal person among you guys. He's a regular person who has acrobatic talents and excellent fighting skills. It'll be easier if he expands his talents." explained Elena.

"Okay." said Flash, nodding his head.

Elena rubbed her hands together. "Come on. Let's get started." said Elena eagerly.

_**Track Team Tryouts**_

"Okay, newbies. Welcome to the Fell's Falls Track Team Spring Tryouts! The rules are simple. If you are one of the first three that crosses the finish line of our 5-mile try-out, you're in the team. No move it!" shouted Coach Gibbs, blowing his whistle.

Robin and Flash found out that they weren't the only ones trying out. There were about a dozen kids waiting to race. Most of them were long and lanky and looked like pretty good runners. Robin and Flash took their places at the starting line.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" shouted Coach Gibbs, blowing his whistle.

As soon as he heard the whistle, Flash quickly ran. He let a couple of the other students go first then he sprinted to the front of the line. In no time at all, he reached the finish line where an astonished Assistant Coach Stevens was waiting with a stopwatch. His mouth was hanging wide open staring at Flash. He could not believe that a new student broke the school record by 10 minutes.

A spasm of fear went through Flash's body. Had he gone to fat?

They were interrupted a few minutes later by Robin who got second. The third person to arrive was a long and lanky junior who looked extremely tired. The rest arrived a few minutes later looking exhausted and cannot believe that the first person who crossed the finish line didn't even break a sweat.

Assistant Coach Stevens and Coach Gibbs were seen talking in a corner, discussing the try out. Finally, they reached a decision and shared the results.

"Here are the results for the match. First place goes to Wally Flash, who beat the fastest runner record that was set by Dash Baxter by 10 minutes." said Coach Gibbs, gesturing to a tough kid with sandy hair. "Second place goes to Robin Wayne and third place goes to Jeffery Tanner. We thank you all for trying out and may you have better luck next year."

Assistant Coach Stevens handed out the t-shirts while congratulating the winners.

After the track team tryouts were finished, Robin and Flash headed towards the other kids on the team. Robin was surprised to hear a familiar girl's voice congratulating him. He turned around.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" asked Robin incredulously.

"Duh, I'm on the team too." said Lily, making a cuckoo sign at him.

"Oh sorry." apologized Robin.

"Never mind. Hey, I want you to meet my friend Kayla. Kayla, these are my friends, Robin Wayne and Wally Flash." said Lily, introducing her friend. The girl behind Lily was about 5'8 with dirty blonde hair, hazel green eyes, pinkish red lips and long legs.

Kayla held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kayla. But you can call me Kaykay." said Kayla, giggling.

"Uh, hi! I'm Wally but everyone calls me Flash." said Flash, blushing furiously.

Oh boy, thought Robin. Jinx is not going to like this.

_**Goth Club**_

Raven could sense an aura of deep depression coming out of the classroom. The Goth club of this school was called the 'Dark Sharers'. It consists of many students who understand the despair of the world and is engulfed in eternal sadness.

In other ways, it was a perfect club for her. She entered the class and took a seat right at the very front of the class. A few minutes later, a boy with black medium length hair with a dark red t shirt over a black leather jacket with black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers walked into the room. In an instant, everyone was quiet. Raven sensed that this boy was the leader of this club.

"Greetings fellow sharers, I have come here with bad news. The principal does not agree to our 'Despair and Death' theme idea for the dance." said the boy in a flat tone.

Choruses of boos rang around the room.

"Okay, sharers. Let's not waste any of our time thinking about-" He suddenly stopped and noticed Raven. "I have never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes." answered Raven blankly.

"Very well. I am Krown Long but everyone calls me Krown. Welcome to the Dark Sharers, er-"

"Raven. Raven Trygon."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Raven couldn't help blushing.

"Ah, such a dark and beautiful name! We welcome you to our club, Raven Trygon." said Krown, letting her hand go.

"Thank you." said Raven politely, still blushing furiously.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	12. Chapter 12: The Tryouts Part 2

**Thanks for hanging on to this story. Here's a complete list of OCs you submitted. Pls submit more and review!  
**

**makorrarocks: Kayla Wilson**

**dickgrayson888: Luke Warren**

**ChaosKrown: Krown Long**

**chocolate365: Lily Wentworth**

* * *

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 12: The Tryouts Part 2

_**Comic Book Club**_

Beast Boy was walking to the Classroom 6. According to the pamphlet, that was the gathering place of the school's comic book club. No sooner had he found the classroom, a girl suddenly bumped into him thus causing his books to scatter everywhere.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going next time!" yelled Beast Boy, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry." said the girl timidly. She began picking up his books for him. Beast Boy can't help feeling sorry for her.

"Here, let Me." said Beast Boy, helping her. As she handed him his books, Beast Boy saw her face for the first time and his jaw dropped.

The girl had blonde hair which was tucked behind her ear and purplish sky-blue eyes. Beast Boy was shocked when he saw her face because – the girl is the spitting image of Terra!

"T-Terra?" blurted out Beast Boy without thinking.

All of a sudden the girl's eyes turned cold. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" yelled the girl.

Thankfully, Elena was passing by and managed to save him from an embarrassing situation.

"Hey Annie! Sorry about BB. he's new here so he doesn't know anyone. Plus, he reads too many comics. Will you excuse us for a moment?" muttered Elena hurriedly, pulling Beast Boy to the corridor by his ears.

"Ow." complained Beast Boy, massaging his ears. "That hurt."

"Beast Boy you idiot!" said Elena angrily. "Do you know how much trouble you could've caused just now?"

"What trouble? I was just talking to Terra-" started Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, that girl isn't Terra." said Elena with a sigh.

"What do you mean she's not Terra? Of course she is! I'd know Terra anywhere!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, have you forgotten that you're cartoon characters? You're not real! Terra's not real! Everything you think you know isn't real!" yelled Elena.

Beast Boy took a step back and looked as though Elena had struck him. Elena regretted saying that instantly.

"Terra isn't real? So that means my love for her wasn't real?" asked Beast Boy, still shocked.

Elena nodded. "Your whole life was created for entertainment. The team, your relationship with Terra, The Brotherhood of Evil, even Slade, wasn't real." explained Elena.

"But how… Why does she look like Terra?" asked Beast Boy astonished.

"Look, you might want to back off from her. She's Annie Gerber. She's Principle Canton's niece. Cartoon Network was holding a contest to see who fitted to be the 6th member of the Teen Titans. Annie won and the sketchers used her farce for Terra." said Elena, revealing the girl's identity.

"So what do I do now? I can't possibly enter the club. She looks too much like Terra and I don't think I can bear it." said Beast Boy, his ears drooping.

"You're just gonna have to go in there and work it." said Elena, pushing him into the class.

Everyone stared at him

"Hi." said Beast Boy nervously, giving them a small wave.

_**Martial Arts Try Outs**_

Robin was sitting on the bench. While his other competitors were looking nervous, he was perfectly calm because he knew his martial arts skills was way better than everyone in the room combined.

"Okay. Welcome to the first Martial Arts Club spring try outs new members! I am Mr. Wang. I will be the head teacher and the supervisor of this club. Now, shall we get started?" asked Mr. Wang.

Several of the boys nodded their heads. Mr. Wang beamed at them.

"Excellent. Before that, I would like to introduce you to my assistant and our star martial arts champion, Matt Damien." said Mr. Wang proudly. A large muscular boy came out from behind the instructor. Matt was a muscular boy with sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tanned skin. Robin didn't quite like the look of him.

"Okay, now we will begin. Whoever manages to defeat Matt will earn an instant spot in the cub. Those who fail will have to take a certain amounts of challenges to enter." he added in a serious tone.

The boys lined up one by one to try and defeat Matt. Unfortunately, most of them can't even pass through the first 30 seconds without a black eye. Finally it was Robin's turn.

Matt looked up and down at Robin and let out a hearty laugh. Apparently he didn't think that this scrawny kid would beat him. He thought wrong.

"Come at me, bird boy. I bet I can take you down within the first 30 seconds." said Matt, challenging Robin.

"Pity, I could have you begging for mercy within 15 seconds." said Robin smirking.

Matt charged at him but Robin dodged. With lightning speed, he rushed over to Matt and used his martial arts skills plus his signature triple flip sandwich kick to bring Matt on his knees. Within 10 seconds, Matt had succumbed and was defeated by Robin.

Mr. Wang grinned at him and congratulated him while handing over the team t-shirt.

"Matt's gonna try to take revenge on you." said a voice behind him.

"Huh?" asked Robin, turning around. Behind him stood a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Matt doesn't like to lose. He's gonna try to get you for beating him." warned the boy.

"Thanks for the warning but I seriously doubt he'll hurt me. I'm Robin. Robin Wayne." said Robin, holding out his hand.

"Luke. Luke Warren." said Luke, shaking his hand.

_**Cheerleading Tryouts**_

"What do we have to do to get into the team?" asked Starfire.

"Easy. All we have to do is do a couple of flips and show our moves. If the squad likes it, we're in." answered the girl sitting beside her.

Suddenly, the cheer captain walked towards the girls who are trying out while yelling using a megaphone.

"Come on girls! Hurry up! We haven't gotten all day you know!" shouted the captain.

After all the girls were gathered (the team was there too), the captain began introducing herself and her team.

"Okay, listen up! My name is Deborah Martins but everyone calls me Debbie. I'm the squad captain. This is Tess Tyler, our vice captain. The rest of the squad is Jamie, Katherine, Hillary, Sasha, Torrey, Aphrodite, Rachel, Ginny, Sam, Jo, Victoria, Skylar, Ashley, Cassie and Britt. You all know the rules. We're looking for 2 additional members. Whoever manages to impress us gets a spot in the squad. Now, let's move." said Debbie, clapping her hands loudly.

The girls formed a line and each girl only gets one chance. Starfire was pleased to be the 2nd last. She did not feel confident performing in front the cheerleaders. They seemed too haughty and snobbish.

The first girl performed her moves splendidly yet she was told to leave. The second girl managed to do a triple back flip and was put into the 'Maybe' group. The third girl completely fell to pieces and accidentally gave one of the cheerleaders a black eye.

"Ouch! Get out of here and don't you dare come back!" shouted the cheerleader. The girl ran as fast as she could away from there.

The line grew shorter and shorter and Starfire became more and more worried by the second. What will happen if she fails?

Before she could think more about it, Debbie blew the whistle signaling Starfire's turn. Suddenly, an idea clicked into Starfire's mind. She had powers! She could fly! She can easily cheat using her abilities.

Starfire performed a series of astonishing gymnastics and back flips (with some help from her powers hehe). She even managed to do a quadruple front flip.

Debbie blew her whistle and asked her to go into the 'Maybe' group. The cheerleaders began to discuss about the ones they chose. Starfire and the other four girl were biting their nails in anticipation.

Debbie finally finished discussing and turned toward the 5 girls.

'All right, we made a decision. Out of you 5 girls, the girls we pick to join the team is – Star Anders and Tanya Davidson!" said Debbie.

Starfire and the blonde girl beside her erupted into squeals of delight.

_**Football Try Outs**_

Robin was walking towards the fields for football tryouts when a loud voice shouted:

"Head's up!"

Robin, being Robin, caught the ball neatly without turning his head around. Then, he threw it back at them without even looking in their direction. He didn't notice it but the football players gaped at his sharp reflexes.

"Robin! Robin! Over here!" shouted Luke, waving at him. He walked towards his friend.

"Hey, Luke! You're on the team too?" asked Robin.

"Yup! I'm the Tight End." replied Luke.

"Cool." said Robin.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed throughout the entire field.

"To all students who wish to try out for football, please gather at the football field this instant!" shouted the teacher.

"That's our cue. Come on. You don't want to be tardy when Coach Gibbs is around." said Luke. Then, the two boys set out together.

They arrived in the nick of time.

"Okay, all those who are trying out for Wide Receiver please move to the left while those who want to try out for Middle Linebacker please move to the right." said Coach Gibbs.

Robin bid Luke farewell and went to stand with the Wide Receiver group.

The players had to play against each of the candidates. Most of them failed do to their slow reflexes.

When it was Robin's turn, he was ready to take on the team. It wasn't until they started yelling out codes that Robin noticed that Matt was quarterback.

"Blue 31. Blue 31. Hut!" shouted Matt.

Everyone was rushing here and there, focused on the game. When the ball came his way, Robin snatched it neatly and ran towards the end, scoring a touchdown.

"Well done, Wayne. Here's your uniform." said Coach handing him the uniform.

"You made the team!" exclaimed Luke, walking over to him. "High-Five!"

They high-five each other.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	13. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Meeting

**Wow. 26 reviews. Thanks guys! Because you're all so nice, i completed this chapter earlier. Enjoy.  
**

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Meeting

"Dudes, that was one of the most exciting days ever!" exclaimed Beast boy, jumping onto the couch.

The Teen Titans had just come home from school from a very long day of trying out. Now, they were just glad to rest and watch TV.

"Today was a most glorious day. I managed to join the cheerleading squad and I hope I shall make more new friends." said Starfire happily. "Did you enjoy try outs, Robin?"

"I did. Going to high school makes me feel like a regular teen again. Especially when I get to join my favorite teams and clubs. I made a friend called Luke. He's pretty cool and gives me advice about people I should avoid." replied Robin.

"Who are we supposed to avoid Robin?" asked Flash, getting worried.

"There's this kid, Matt Damien. I think he hates me." said robin, thinking hard.

"Why?" asked Raven curiously.

"Maybe because I beat him in martial arts and in football." said Robin.

"You're not the only one with a new enemy. That guy, Dash Baxter, was the number one runner before I came. I beat his school record by 10 minutes. I'm worried he'll do anything to me." said Flash.

"Dude, you're a superhero. You have powers. You faced tougher villains than some jealous runner. And even if he tried to hurt you, you could always beat him and run." said Beast Boy, switching channels.

"I-I guess you're right." said Flash. Before he could think more about it, the front door burst open and Elena walked in.

"So, how was try outs?" asked Elena, heading to the kitchen.

"Fun. Though it was hard to not stare at Terra, I mean Annie." corrected Beast Boy quickly. The other Titans turned to him, not knowing what he was saying.

"Anyway.' said Elena, saving Beast Boy from embarrassment. "My friends and I want to hang out. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure." said Robin. The rest agreed too.

"Okay. Well get ready, I bought you guys some new clothes and I do not want to see them go to waste." said Elena, clapping her hands.

Five minutes later, the Titans gathered downstairs wearing casual clothes. Starfire was wearing a light aqua-green minidress while Raven was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with combat boots. Flash wore blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves while Beast Boy wore a plain white t-shirt with sweats. Robin decided to wear a black biker jacket and a red shirt with dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Elena wore a yellow blouse with a miniskirt.

"Come on. Let's go." said Elena, heading towards the car.

15 minutes later, they arrived outside Grande's Coffee Shop. Elena walked inside and found her friends waiting for her at the table.

As soon as Beast Boy saw who was at the table, his jaw dropped.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy lifted a finger and pointed it at a girl sitting across the table. The girl had back hair and was dressed in purple.

"Ch-Charm Caster?" whispered Raven disbelievingly.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Lily

**Yay! Finally finished with chappie 14! I was about to upload when I got a review from kikigirl4321 who wanted to be an OC. Phew, she was just in time and I edited her in. Anyways, here's a list of the Ocs I got from you. Keep reviewing!  
**

**chocolate365 : Lily Wentworth (special chapter for you for being a big fan)**

**kikigirl4321: Tori McClery (just in time for me to put you in. Phew!)**

**Rosemarie Benson: Carmen O'Malley (she's gonna be president of the riding club)**

**fantasymoon1: Regina and Nessa Kingston (they're alike so don't judge me)**

**TriniPrincess: Trini Princeton (sorry, i didn't get your name)**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead: Tiffany 'Fluff' Readington (yes, i made you captain of the back-up cheer squad)**

**AG3OFCLAUD1O: Megan Claud (you're Tiffany's cousin and B-squad mentor. Embrace it!)**

**makorrarocks: Kayla Rocks (prepare for the wrath of jinx cuz you'll be dating flash)**

**Avalongirl55: Vikki Maj (there's two Victorias so it's a little confusing)**

* * *

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Lily

"Ch-Charm Caster?" whispered Raven disbelievingly.

The girl with black hair turned to look at them. After a closer look, they realized that this girl wasn't Charm Caster. This girl's hair was a bit wavier and her eyes were brown instead of blue.

Elena, noticing the Titans' mistake, attempted to fix it by introducing them to her friends.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Robin Wayne, Star Anders, Raven Trygon, BB Logan and Wally Flash. They're new in town and could really use some friends." introduced Elena.

The girl who resembled Charm stood up.

"Hi, I'm Alice Caster. I'm charm's cousin." said Alice.

"Oh." said the Titans. No wonder she resembled Charm.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Maj but you can call me Vikki." said a girl long brown wavy hair and stormy blue eyes. The Titans noticed that she had a melodic voice.

A girl with black & blond streaked hair, tan skin, and green-blue eyes stood up and introduced herself.

"Hello. You're Star, aren't you? I'm Tiffany Readington, captain of the cheer squad. I saw your tryouts earlier." said the girl.

"You are? I thought Debbie was the captain?" said Starfire, confused.

"Sorry. Let me rephrase my sentence. I'm captain of the B-Team cheer squad. Debbie and the others are on the A-Team." said Tiffany.

Two girls with identical faces and elbow length, light red, stick straight hair, porcelain skin and bright green eyes walked towards them.

"Hi! I'm Regina Kingston but you can call me Reggie." said the first twin.

"Hi! I'm Alessandra Kingston but you can call me Nessa." said the second twin.

"We're on the B-Team with Fluff." said the two girls at the same time.

"Fluff?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fluff is Tiffany's nickie. We all call her that." said the girls in unison.

"I'm Trini." said a girl with chocolate skin and shoulder length jet black hair.

"And I'm Megan." said a college girl with black long hair tan skin and brown eyes. "I'm Tiffany's cousin and a mentor of the B-Squad.

"I'm Carmen O'Malley." said a girl with long, black hair that has red undertones and deep brown eyes.

"I'm Victoria too! But I'm Victoria McClery and I preferred to be called Tori." said a girl short just past ears reddish hair, sky blue eyes and ears pierced with silver studs.

"And of course you know Lily, Hillary and Kayla." said Elena, gesturing to the three girls sitting in the corner. The girls waved at them and came closer.

"Thanks for coming to the party guys." said Lily. "We're really happy you guys could join us."

"Yes, especially when you guys are bringing the eye candy." said Hillary, swooning over Robin.

Elena noticed this and frowned. She also noticed that quite a few of her friends were throwing interested glances at Robin and Flash.

"Okay. Let's begin with the birthday girl's speech." announced Elena loudly, snapping the girls out of trance.

"Birthday girl?" whispered Robin to Elena.

"Shut up and go with it." whispered Elena back.

Lily stood up and tapped her glass with a fork.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming to my birthday party. I really appreciate what you did for me today. And I would like to propose a toast for my 5 new friends." said Lily, picking up her glass. "To BB, Star, Flash, Robin and Raven!"

The others repeated her words and clinked their glasses together. After the speech, Elena and Hillary brought out an enormous cake with a picture of the Teen Titans on it. Tears of joy welled up in Lily's eyes. Everyone gathered around and sang 'Happy Birthday' for her, they even sang a French version of it (Lily is still recovering from her long stay in France and sometimes mix English with French).

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Lily,

Happy Birthday to you."

Then they sang it in French.

"Joyeux anniversaire à vous,

Joyeux anniversaire à vous,

Joyeux anniversaire cher Lily,

Joyeux anniversaire à vous."

Everyone clapped as Lily blew out the candles and cut a slice of cake. Then, they passed slices of cake over to everyone. They also provide varieties of food for the party guests. There was even tofu (much to Beast Boy's relief). After eating, everyone then started presenting Lily with gifts. The Titans were worried because they didn't buy anything for her.

"Elena, we didn't buy anything for her. What are we going to do?" asked Robin, panicking.

"Don't worry. I covered for you guys." said Elena smugly, handing over a bag of gifts that she bought on their behalf.

The Titans chose a gift with each of their names on it and presented them to Lily.

"Thanks guys. I didn't expect gifts from you. We only just met." said Lily.

"Elena helped us choose them." explained Flash.

"Well, thank you." said Lily. She then continued to meet her other friends.

After it was over, it was present opening time.

Megan gave Lily a new purse, Tiffany presented her with a book called 'Back to Viva la France!', the twins gave her identical matching charm bracelets, Vikki got her a new scarf, Trini gave her a set of Teen Titans DVDs, Carmen gave her a cowboy's hat, Alice got her a music box, Hilary gave her a book about fashion, Tori gave her a necklaace and Elena gave her a nice Teen Titans bed lamp for her collection.

Lily began opening a stack of presents that the Titans 'picked' for her. It consists of a blouse (Starfire), a Teen Titans alarm clock (Robin), a charm bracelet (Beast boy), a bottle of French perfume (Flash) and a diary (Raven).

"Thanks you guys! I never had a happier birthday in my life!" exclaimed Lily, hugging her friends.

The Titans couldn't help but grin at her antics.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	15. Chapter 15: The Plastics

**Finally finished! A little short, but still okay. Anyway, this chapter introduces 'The Plastics' to us and the Teen Titans. Full description of Plastics inside. Please Read and Review!  
**

**New OC  
**

**MarluxiaSasakiDoom: Averia Summers**

* * *

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 15: The Plastics

"That was a long day." said Beast Boy, as the bell rings.

"I agree. Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria before anyone else takes our table." said Elena.

They all went to the cafeteria and sat down at their regular table, next to the entrance. The Titans were just about to tuck in when they heard a crash and a scream.

The Titans were about to leap into hero mode but Elena stopped them just in time. It's a good thing everybody was looking in the other direction because Starfire's hands were glowing and Beast Boy transformed into a hawk.

"Oh my god! My new Gucci strapless top is ruined!" yelled a girl with platinum blonde hair. She stared viciously at the food-covered girl in front of her. "Watch where you're going loser!" shouted the blonde loudly.

"Tess, chill. It's not cool being angry like this." said a girl with long dark brown hair with lilac highlights.

"Yeah. She's not worth it." said another blonde, gesturing to the girl in front of them.

"Fine. Scram you loser!" shouted Tess. The girl ran from the room, crying loudly as she fled.

"Wow. That's some chick fight." said KF, chewing his burger.

"I agree." said Lily, who just arrived. She took a seat next to Elena.

"Who are those mean girls?" asked Starfire.

"They're the queen bees of the school. They rule the school with an iron fist. Everyone calls them 'The Plastics"." explained Lily.

"The Plastics? That's a dumb name." said BB.

"We agree but they're scary and they can ruin your life in high school if you mess with them." said Elena.

"Who's even in 'The Plastics'?" asked KF.

"Here's a picture of 'The Plastics' in the school paper. It even got their names written with it." said Lily, showing them the article.

The Titans looked at the photo and began to recognize 'The Plastics'.

'Leader - Tess Tyler – Has straight platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, pinkish-white skin.

Vice Leader – Aphrodite Johnson – Has slightly wavy pale blonde hair, dark cobalt blue eyes, tanned skin.

Members

- Averia Summers - Caucasian with smooth clear skin, with gold pupils and black hair with long light green neon streaks that goes down to her behind and with her fringe covering her forehead.

- Katherine Monae - Long dark brown hair with lilac highlights, brown eyes.

- Cassie and Brittany Wilson – Short blonde hair with red highlights, green eyes, tanned skin.

- Torrey Vega – Shoulder length brunette hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones, tanned skin.

- Lois Luther – Long red hair that is usually tied in a braid, black eyes, fair skin, wears glasses sometimes.

- Jo Taylors – Long dirty blonde hair that is tied in pigtails, amber eyes, fair skin.'

"And that is the list of members of 'The Plastics'." said Lily.

"Do we need to worry about them?" asked Robin.

Elena and Lily looked at each other.

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Why?" asked Raven, puzzled.

"Because Robin is the hottest boy in school and Flash is the second-hottest. That makes you an advantage to The Plastics. They would want you both for boyfriends." explained Lily.

Robin and KF blushed.

"But… Both of us already… Um… Have girlfriends." stammered Robin.

"They won't care. They'll do anything to get you. Plus, Star's becoming more popular now. They'll classify her as a threat so either Star joins them or they destroy Star." said Elena, looking at Starfire with worry.

"I will be able to handle them." said Starfire sternly.

"Oh no! Here they come!" exclaimed Beast Boy, pointing towards the approaching girls.

"Get ready. And whatever you do, don't be fooled by them!" warned Lily.

Tess came over to the table first. She turned towards Robin and gave him a big grin.

"Hi." she said flirtingly.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	16. Chapter 16: First Humiliation

**Sorry for not updating for so long. A bit busy with school work. And soooooo sorry for short chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans 2: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 16: First Humiliation

Tess came over to the table first. She turned towards Robin and gave him a big grin.

"Hi." she said flirtingly.

"Um, hi?" said Robin awkwardly.

"You're Robin, aren't you? You're the new 'it' boy that kicked Matt's ass at everything he's good at?" asked Tess flirtingly.

"Yeah, I Am." said Robin coldly.

"Great. What's say you hang out with me after school? Maybe we can get a Cappuccino and talk?" offered Tess flirtingly, laying a hand on his.

Elena cast a glance at Starfire who looked as though she wanted rip Tess apart limb from limb. Even her eyes started to glow a little.

Fortunately for her, Robin was the cold type and shrugged off Tess's hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't like girls like you." said Robin harshly as he got up and walked away.

The whole cafeteria went silent as Robin left. Tess was staring at him with wide eyes as though she couldn't believe what happened. With that, she gathered up her remaining dignity and left the table with the horrified members of The Plastics.

"Dude, I did not know he could be that harsh to mean girls." said KF, awestruck.

"Yeah, he's usually the gentleman of the group." said Beast Boy, equally dazed.

"There's nothing gentle about that man." said Raven, also awestruck.

"I agree." said Starfire.

Suddenly, a faint tinkling noise could be heard from Starfire's pocket. She hastily left the table and answered the call.

"Robin? Why did you call me?" asked Starfire, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm just curious about how that girl acted after I left." said Robin blankly.

"She was horror-struck. I do not believe a boy has ever refused her offers before you did, Robin." said Starfire.

"I know. That's why I refused. She's one of those popular mean girls that get everything they want. Plus, I wouldn't want to upset you Star." said Robin

They both blushed without realizing it.

"Anyway, there's another reason I left. Cyborg just contacted me and told me some bad news." said Robin grimly.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes with the others. Robin, out." the screen blanked.

* * *

**Next chapter: What is the bad news? Will the Titans be going home? Read on and find out!  
**

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	17. Chapter 17: Bad News

**Soo sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but my pre-final exams are next week and my mom banned the computer but I mange to sneak it into my room. Enjoy and again soo sorry.  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 17: Bad News

Ten minutes later, the Teen Titans and Elena were gathered at the courtyard. They were all anxious about Cyborg's bad news.

"Okay, listen here everyone." said Robin, trying to get their attention. "As you all know, Cyborg has some bad news for us and I was very shocked about this discovery. To tell you himself, I will contact Cyborg."

Robin turned on his communicator and dialed Cyborg. Miraculously, he answered.

"Okay, guys. Here's the scoop. Like I said, I've been trying to find a way to transport you guys back here using magic and technology. Unfortunately, Jinx's magic isn't strong enough to transport even one person back here." said Cyborg grimly.

"So, what you're saying is that we're trapped here forever?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"No, not forever! Just until I finish the maximize machine and can find a large amount of static and magic." said Cyborg.

"And how long will that take?" asked Starfire.

"Um… I'm not exactly sure but I think it will be little over a year." said Cyborg.

"What?!" exclaimed the Titans.

"I'm sorry but right now it's the best I can do. Jinx nearly got killed when she tried to-" said Cyborg but he was immediately interrupted by Flash.

"Jinx nearly got killed?! How?!" asked Kid Flash panicking.

"Look, calm down KF. She's going to be fine. She tried to perform this big spell but she couldn't so she fainted but she's okay now." said Cyborg, trying to calm Kid Flash.

"Are you sure?" asked Flash.

"Positive. Now, can we go back to the subject?" said Cyborg.

The Titans nodded.

"Anyway, according to my calculations, the only way you can get home in a short time is if you find the witch who brought you here." said Cyborg.

"We've tried that. We couldn't find her anywhere! It's like she knows we're here and she's avoiding her." said Robin.

"I think that there is a possibility that she does know you're here. That would explain why she's avoiding you." said Cyborg, thinking hard.

'But Cyborg, you said so yourself that she couldn't detect us because we came through another wormhole." said Raven.

"I said that was only a possibility." reminded Cyborg.

'So you're saying that there is also a possibility that she knows we're here?" asked Kid Flash.

"Absolutely." replied Cyborg.

"What are we going to do? We cannot just stay here and do nothing while Cyborg is building his machine." said Starfire.

"I'll tell you what you can do. Find the girl and enjoy yourselves. It's not every day that you get to explore another universe. Cyborg, out." The screen blanked.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I think you guys should follow Cyborg's suggestion. Find Charm while you guys have fun." said Elena.

"How are we supposed to have fun?" asked Kid Flash.

"Well, if you must know, Halloween is just in a few days and the school holds an annual Halloween dance. Anyone interested?" asked Elena slyly.

"Count us in!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

"We would love to attend! Would we not, Raven?" asked Starfire to Raven.

"Whatever." replied Raven bored.

"Well, I guess we'll all have to go." said Robin.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" said Kid Flash.

* * *

**Question: Who do you think should be Raven, Beast Boy, Kid Flash's date to the prom?  
**

* * *

**Next chapter: Everyone's getting ready for the Halloween dance? Who's dressing up as what? Who's going with who? Read on to find out!  
**

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	18. Chapter 18: Dance Preparations

**Ha ha ha! Finally finished! Sorry for the delay but my exams just passed and I'm in a different time zone so I have to stay up till 3 am to submit. Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 18: Dance Preparations

"So, what are we going to dress up as?" asked Beast Boy enthusiastically.

School just ended and the Teen Titans and Elena were at home, discussing about the upcoming Halloween dance. According to Cyborg they needed to have a little fun and this dance will totally take their minds off the problems that they're facing.

"Dude, I just watched one of the movies in Elena's DVD collection and I'm totally hooked up. It's called Transformers and it's awesome! I think I want to dress up as Optimus Prime, one of the Autobots." said Kid Flash excitedly.

"Really? I have got to watch that sometimes. Anyway, I always wanted to dress up as He-Man." said Robin.

"Don't you mean Batman?" said Beast Boy.

Robin stiffened.

"Under no circumstances am I going to dress up like that arrogant jerk." said Robin coldly.

"Okay. I think maybe you should go as yourselves." suggested Elena.

The Titans stared at her with shock and disbelief.

"Say what?" said Beast Boy, completely surprised.

"Look, there are lots of benefits if you go as yourselves. First, you get to save money from buying costumes because your uniforms are just perfect for the dance. Second, you guys would totally rock those outfits since they're… well, your own costumes! No one can beat you!" said Elena encouragingly.

"Girl's got a point." agreed KF.

"Still…" said Robin uncertainly.

"I agree with Robin. It would be unsafe for us to dress as ourselves. There is still a chance that people might recognize us and the last thing we need is a disagreement with the locals." said Raven.

The Titans nodded with agreement. It was way too risky to go as themselves.

"Fine, you win. But just remember, if you decide to-" Elena was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello… Oh, Fluff! What did you call me? Aren't you supposed to…? Oh, I see… Yup, I'll definitely tell them…. Yeah ... Okay… Bye-bye." She shut her phone and turned towards her, grinning mischievously.

"Well, guys. It seems like you have no choice but to wear your costumes. Fluff's the head of the dance committee. And she just told me that this year's theme is… DC comic characters!" exclaimed Elena excitedly.

"Ah, shit." said KF.

"It seems like we don't have a choice at all… Unless you want to dress up like the other heroes." suggested Beast Boy.

Robin and Kid Flash looked at him as though he just dropped from the moon.

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Robin.

"Me, dressed up as the Justice League? Puh-lease! I'd rather die before putting on a Flash costume. Pfft!" said Kid Flash scornfully.

"What is up with you guys and the Justice League? You seem to really hate them." said Raven.

"Arrogant jerks!" muttered Kid Flash.

"Treated us like dirt just because we're sidekicks!" muttered Robin audibly.

Elena looked at both of them. She was the only one who knew what happened during the Robin/Batman and Kid Flash/Flash Breakup. In fact, her brother told her all about it when she was 10.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jeremy, what are you reading?" asked the 10-year-old Elena with pigtails._

"_I'm just reading my favorite comic book. It's called the Teen Titans and it is leaded by Robin." replied Jeremy._

"_The Robin? I've seen him before in the Batman movies. He's the good guy, isn't he?" asked Elena again._

"_Yes, he is. But sadly, he decided to leave Batman a few years later." said Jeremy._

"_He left Batman? Why would he do that?" asked Elena curiously._

"_I guess he couldn't stand his attitude." joked Jeremy but he saw that Elena was serious._

"_Okay, I'll tell you. When Robin was 17, he was shot in the shoulder by the Joker, and this scared Batman so he wanted Robin to stop fighting crime. Robin realized at that point he had grown up: He no longer relied on Batman and, in fact, he and Batman always disagreed on crime-fighting strategy. So, he quit being Batman's sidekick and started his own team – the Teen Titans." said Jeremy._

"_After that, Robin discovered that he was happier and more responsible when he was the Teen Titans. Batman, however, was very upset. He informed Robin that if he no longer wanted to be his partner, then Robin would have to retire as Robin. Robin left Wayne Manor after this fight. Helping him through this difficult time was his fellow Titans, including Starfire, a beautiful alien that Dick had fallen in love with. " _

"_Aw. That's so sad." said Elena, tearing up._

"_I agree." said Jeremy._

"_What about that red-haired fast boy, Kid Flash? Why did he leave The Flash?" asked Elena._

"_Kid Flash had to leave because he couldn't control his powers. He got struck by lightning and made his powers dangerous. He cannot be a superhero until his powers are all right again." said Jeremy._

"_Poor Kid Flash." said Elena tears flooding her face after listening to the tragic tales of the young heroes._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Um, Elena." asked Beast Boy uncertainly.

Elena blinked.

"Earth to Elena?" asked Robin.

Blink.

"Helooooo?" asked Kid Flash.

Blink.

"Friend Elena, are you all right?" asked Starfire worriedly.

Blink.

"Who's Stefan Salvatoray?" asked Raven.

Bli-

"HEY! That's private!" shouted Elena.

"Welcome back to Earth, Miss Elena Gailbert." said Robin chuckling.

"Sorry, just got caught in the moment for a second. Now, back to business! " She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Okay, so we have to go as ourselves but how do we do that and not get noticed by people?" asked Raven.

Elena slapped her forehead. She could not believe that the Titans didn't even know the concept of Halloween.

"Um, Raven. You do know it's HALLOWEEN? The time of year where EVERYBODY DRESSES UP?" asked Elena disbelievingly.

"I know that. But-" started Raven.

"No buts!" interrupted Elena. You're going whether you like it or not!

"Aww!" muttered the Titans.

"That's right. Now, let's start dressing you up and planning what to do. I just finished washing your clothes and they're already hanged in your rooms for tomorrow night." said Elena enthusiastically.

"Thanks." said Robin.

"No problem." replied Elena.

"Still… I don't feel that it's a good idea to dress up as ourselves on Halloween." said KF uncertainly.

"You'll get to go trick-or-treating and earn free candy." offered Elena.

"Done!" said KF, rubbing his hands with glee.

"Boys." whispered Elena under her breath.

"Okay, my costume is ready to go. What about you guys?" asked Beast Boy.

"Done! Now what do we do?" asked KF to Elena.

"Now, we go over to school and help Fluff with her dance preparations. She told me she had a minor décor problem and needed a much help as possible." said Elena.

"Sure, why not?" said Robin.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the school gym and was amazed by the decorations.

"Wow." said Beast Boy.

There were dozens of posters of all kinds of heroes from DC Comics. There was Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman (Robin gritted his teeth), Cat Woman, The Flash (KF cracked his knuckles), Green Arrow (Robin nearly laughed as he imagined Speedy's reaction) and so on.

"Look!" yelled Elena, pointing towards a section of the gym where the stage was. The Titans stared at the posters decorating the stage. They were surprised to find out that most of them were posters of them and the other Honorary Titans.

"Dude! I look so cool in this! But this poster is when I was like 14. And is that Artemis?" said Kid Flash, getting a closer look.

"That is a Young Justice poster. It's another show that ties in with yours. YJ is all about your years before the Teen Titans." explained Elena.

"If it's about us before the Titans, why aren't I, Starfire and Cyborg in it?" asked Raven, glancing at the YJ posters.

"Young Justice is a group of the Justice League's sidekicks. That's why Robin and Kid flash are in them. Beast Boy was in the Doom Patrol which is affiliated with the Justice League so that's why he's in too. Look, there's Fluff!" exclaimed Elena, gesturing to the girl.

"Oh my god! Thanks so much, guys! I really appreciate your help. We'll need all the help we can get." said Fluff happily.

"No problem. We're just happy to help. Tell us what we need to do." said Robin. After splitting the tasks, they immediately got to work.

After 2 hours of work, they finally finished. They all stood back and admired their handiwork. The gym was now looked like the Justice League's Watchtower decorated with posters of all the superheroes and villains.

"It looks amazing." said Starfire full of wonder.

"I agree. It looks exactly like the Watchtower! Right, Robin and Kid Flash?" said Beast Boy excitedly.

"Robin and Kid Flash?" asked Fluff suspiciously.

"Uh, they're what we're dressing up as!" said Robin, nudging Beast Boy. "Right BB?"

"Um.. .yeah! Totally." said Beast Boy mentally kicking himself

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks for your help!" said Fluff thankfully.

"No problem." said the Titans.

On the way home, Starfire noticed that something seems to be bothering Elena.

"What is the matter, friend Elena?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Nothing, Star. I just remembered something really important about the dance." said Elena.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"NONE OF US HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE YET!" yelled Elena suddenly.

* * *

**Now for the review replies thingy**

**HipHop Dancer 1D Lover Hippie : I think so too!**

**speakingthetruth : Sorry for the short chapter but it was either that or nothing.**

**kikigirl4321 : Thanks. I will write more and I hope it can be longer.**

**ladadawhoa : Actually I do watch The Vampire Diaries and I totally love it. It was my inspiration for the places and people in the story. Elena Gailbert (Elena Gilbert), Mystic Fields (Mystic Falls), Fell's Falls (Fell's Church)… and so on.**

**adventuretime21 : That's what I planned to do but thanks for the reminder .**

**chocolate365 : Thanks. Don't worry. Lily will go with someone very interesting (mysterious tone). They will go back sooner or later so don't worry.**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead : Definitely! She's on the prom committee.**


	19. Chapter 19: Asking Out Part 1

**Sorry for the short update but I've been having writer's block so PLEASE send in ideas for me. Or better yet, your own custom chapter to put in here (full credit goes to you). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 19: Asking Out Part 1

On the way home, Starfire noticed that something seems to be bothering Elena.

"What is the matter, friend Elena?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Nothing, Star. I just remembered something really important about the dance." said Elena.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"NONE OF US HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE YET!" yelled Elena suddenly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we actually forgot about that!" exclaimed KF loudly.

"Isn't the whole purpose of the dance is to bring dates? I can't believe we forgot about that." said Beast boy, slapping his forehead.

"Oh well. I guess we'll have to improvise." said Raven.

"Improvise how?" asked Robin.

"Improvise by asking each other to the dance." said Raven, her face getting red.

She noticed that Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy's faces were also blushing red especially Robin's. Only Kid Flash seemed unfazed.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" asked Robin blushing.

"Forget what I said. We'll figure this thing out tomorrow." said Raven, blushing harder.

The next day, after a quick breakfast, the Teen Titans and Elena quickly rushed off to school while praying that they will be able to find dates before the dance that night.

"Okay guys. Remember! All you got to do is find someone you actually like and ask them to the dance. If they're taken, continue to next person you can find. But if you're really desperate and can't find a date, ask the… er… less popular students to go with you. Though, I don't think Star, Robin and KF will have any problem finding dates. Okay, bye!" said Elena, rushing off to class in fear of being late.

_Raven_

Raven's first lesson was biology with Ms. Briggs (who everyone called Grandma Briggs behind her back). It was her only class with the person she wanted to ask to the dance: Krown Long. Actually, her first choice to the dance was Beast Boy (she couldn't figure out why) but she remembered how sweet he treated that girl, Annie (you know, the one that looks like Terra) so nicely and how it was obvious he was crushing on her. She decided to push it away and ask the second guy who popped into her head.

Ms. Briggs split the class into pairs and luckily, Raven was paired with Krown.

"So, um, Krown. Are you going to the dance tonight?" asked Raven slowly.

"I think so though, no one's asked me yet." replied Krown who was operating the dad frog.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go the dance with… me?" asked Raven carefully.

"I'd love to." Krown smiled and Raven could feel herself going red.

_Kid Flash_

Kid Flash was torn. He couldn't believe he was going to have to ask some girl to a dance with him while Jinx was at Jump City, working tirelessly to bring him back to their world. He felt like such a lame boyfriend. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind. He turned around and saw that a girl was standing right behind him.

It was that girl that he met when he joined the track team – Kayla.

"What's up?" asked Kid Flash.

"Judging by your moody behavior and that sad voice, I think I'm the one who should be asking you 'what's up'." said Kayla sternly.

"Sorry. It's just… I can't tell you." said Kid Flash gloomily.

"My mom always said that if you share your problem, you'd feel better. Now tell me… What seems to be bothering you until you don't even notice that you're in the girls' bathroom?" asked Kayla half-smiling.

"Wh-What?" said Kid Flash, not believing his ears. He looked around for himself and discovered what Kayla said was true. He really _is_ in the girls' bathroom! Oh, what'll Jinx say if she finds out?

"Come on. You can tell me when we're outside the girls' bathroom." said Kayla, pulling him outside.

Once they're outside, Kid Flash finally found the courage to tell Kayla what was bothering him.

"I have a girlfriend named J-Jenny but she lives far away from here. I can't even see her anymore because we're apart. Now this dance comes up and I'm supposed to bring a date for the dance but if I do, I feel like I'm betraying Jenny. What do you think?" asked Kid Flash.

"I think that you're over-thinking this. I mean, sure, she's your girlfriend and all but I know she'd want you to be happy. And besides, you don't need to be romantically involved with someone in order to become their date. Just ask someone to go with you – just as friends of course." said Kayla.

Kid Flash stared at Kayla with admiration. Not only was she a warm and understanding person but she also helped him solve his problem as well. Kayla noticed him staring at her and they both turned away, blushing deeply.

"Um… So, Kayla. Would you be my date to the dance tonight?" asked Kid Flash, still blushing.

"I'd love too." replied Kayla, twisting her dirty blonde hair.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	20. Chapter 20: Asking Out Part 2

**Sorry for the not updating for long! I was so busy with school and writer's block that I simply could not write anything! I head to rack my brains for nearly an hour before even writing one word. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Introducing two new OCs:  
**

**SailorMewWinxGuardians: Emily West (friends with Annie)**

**SparkleStar101: Charlotte April Tam (friends with Annie)**

* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 20: Asking Out Part 2

_**Beast Boy**_

"Dude! You totally ruined my new Battle Galactica video game!" cried Beast Boy, mourning over the destruction of his new video game.

"Sorry." said the jock, not meaning it. Then he whispered "Nerd." to his fellow jocks, causing them to laugh and make fun of Beast Boy before leaving.

Beast Boy was picking up the pieces of the game when he heard someone say "Hi." to him.

He turned around discovering that he was that Annie girl, the one who looked like Terra.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm here to eat. This is the cafeteria." said Annie, smiling.

"Oh, sorry." said Beast Boy, embarrassed and blushing.

"Anyways, sorry about all that. Adam can be quite of a jerk when he's around his friends. Said he needed to protect his 'image' but outside he can be quite a nice guy." said Annie, looking at the jock with a dismayed expression.

"How would you know all that?" asked Beast boy incredulously.

"Because he's my brother. That's how." said Annie, looking at Beast Boy.

"Oh, sorry again." apologized Beast Boy again.

"No worries. Not many people believe it anyway. Anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm Annie Gerber. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day." said Annie, her head hung low.

"I'm Be-Byron Bennett Logan but everyone calls me BB. You don't need to apologize. I should have thought twice before calling someone a cartoon character." said Beast Boy.

"That's okay. Everyone here calls me Terra after I won that stupid contest. What was I thinking when I entered it?" said Annie, shaking her head.

"It's okay. I like Terra. She's one of my favorite characters on _Teen Titans_." said Beast Boy grinning.

"Really? Wow! Some of the fans hate me because I look like a backstabbing b***h on the show." said Annie.

"Not me. I like Terra." said Beast Boy.

"Thanks." Annie smiled at him.

"No prob." Beast boy smiled back.

Their moment was interrupted by two of Annie's friend.

"ANNIE! WHERE ARE Y- Oh!" shouted one of her friends, rushing over to her.

"Annie! Where were you? Emily and I were so worried." said one of her friends.

"Yeah, we were." replied the other one.

"Sorry, I was so busy talking that I forgot about meeting up. Um, guys. This is BB Logan." introduced Annie, blushing slightly.

"Hi." Beast boy waved to the girls.

"Well, hello there. I'm Emily. Emily West." said the pretty Asian-looking brunette with wavy hair and purple eyes like Raven.

"And I'm Charlotte. Charlotte April Tam." said the blonde with red highlights and green eyes.

Both of them looked pretty enough to become one of the Plastics, thought Beast Boy.

"Anyways, we were looking for you because we heard about this cute new guy who become like extremely popular the first two seconds he got here and about how brushed off Tess when she tried to flirt with him." said Charlotte.

"We saw him in the hallways. He was really cute." said Emily, looking a little dreamily.

"Excuse me but does that boy happen to have spiky black hair and wears a mask to shield his eyes?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Yes, he does." replied Charlotte.

"Now I know who you're talking about. I have got to tell Robin about how popular he's becoming." said Beast Boy, making a mental note.

"What? Do you know him?" asked Charlotte and Emily at the same time.

"Course I do. We came from the same school. He's been one of my best friends since kindergarten." said Beast Boy smugly.

"OMG! He is still single? Could you hook us up with him?" asked Emily excitedly

"Sorry girls but he already has a girlfriend. They've been dating for about 4 years." said Beast Boy.

"Damn! Who is she?" asked Emily curiously.

"Star Anders. The new girl. The five of us transferred from New York. It was quite a coincidence really." said Beast Boy.

"Well boo. I guess we'll have to find other dates to the dance. See you later, BB. Are you coming Annie?" asked Charlotte.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you later. There's something I have to tell BB." said Annie.

"Okay. Later guys." said Emily. Then, the two of them left.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Actually, it's something I want to ask you. I know we just met but will you go to the dance with me?" asked Annie, blushing hard.

"S-sure I w-will." stammered Beast Boy, turning crimson.

"O-okay then." said Annie and she rushed off to find her friends leaving Beast Boy to dream in his own fantasy world.

_**Robin**_

It was a very worrying day for Robin because the dance is in a few hours and he still doesn't have a date. Even before, he knew that the only girl for him was Starfire and nothing will change that. Ever. And he was convinced that the only girl he was going to ask to the dance was Starfire.

But these girls are seriously distracting him from asking her. He already got a heap of invitations from nearly every girl in school. Twice, he had to melt into the shadows to avoid from being followed by his entourage. Finally, he managed to escape without being seen.

"Phew." sighed Robin with relief.

But his relief was only short-lived because suddenly, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Robin!" said Hillary brightly.

"Oh. Hi Hillary." said robin glumly.

"What're you doing here?" asked Hillary curiously.

"Nothing. Just chilling." replied Robin.

"Oh. Listen, Robin. I know a lot of girls already asked you this question but… Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" asked Hillary quickly.

Robin was quite taken aback with this question but was not too surprised since Hillary already expressed her interest for him. So, with a confident look, he said:

"No."

Hillary looked hurt but she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Okay. Um… Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you later." said Hillary sadly.

"See you." said Robin, walking away leaving Hillary to sob with disappointment and embarrassment.

Robin, on the other hand, was glad to escape from the awkward situation. He was just about to sigh with relief when he was cornered by yet another girl. This time it was the girl he rejected before – Tess Tyler.

"Hey, Robin! How's it going?" asked Tess.

"Great, that is until you showed up." replied robin coolly.

Tess looked as though Robin had struck her.

"O-kay. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me Robbie-poo?" asked Tess flirtingly.

"N-Wait a sec. Did you just called me Robbie-poo?" asked Robin, not believing his ears.

"Yup. My little sis told me it was a way some girl called Kitten nicknames boys that she likes. So what do you say?" said Tess.

"That is a very, certain – No! I will never go to the dance or anywhere with girls like you Tess Tyler! Ever!" shouted Robin, making it clear.

With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Ugh! How many girls do I have to reject in order to make them understand that I'm not interested?!" yelled Robin to no one in particular.

Suddenly, he spotted Starfire who was chatting in the corridor with a dark-haired boy. When the boy turned to laugh at something that Starfire had said, robin got a glimpse of his face. It was that boy who flirted with Starfire a few days before – Erik Night.

Robin clenched his fist tightly as a surge of jealousy went through him. Who does this guy think he is? How dare he flirt with Starfire!

Not wanting to lose control and blow his cover by performing his signature bat flight-formation triple flip kick (taught by the one and only Batman, of course) on Erik's head, he turned around and walk away without turning around.

Not even looking back to notice Starfire looking at him with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen to Starfire and Robin's relationship now that Erik (see chapter 6) is back? Will he have the guts or will it all break down? Read on to find out!**

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	21. Chapter 21: Asking Out Part 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. My teachers rescheduled the final exam to last week so I was banned from the computer till exams were over. Plus, I was suffering from major writer's block. I'm back now and hoping I could finish this story within the year.**

* * *

**P.S. Another reason is because it was my birthday a few days ago. Turning 14 is not a small deal so I was caught , enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 21: Asking Out Part 3

**_Starfire_**

Today has been a very tiring day for Starfire. More than half the boys in school asked her to dance and they still won't stop even though she told them she had a date to the dance.

Most of the girls were jealous of Star's immediate popularity. Every time she passed them, they would glare and point at her and that made her feel very uncomfortable.

She realized that the girls were mainly jealous of her relationship with Robin. Starfire heard that nearly all the girls asked him but he turned them down to go with Starfire, thus creating tension between Starfire and the other girls.

"Hello, Star. Long time no see." said a familiar voice behind her.

Starfire turned around and found Erik Night standing behind her.

She smiled at him. "Hi, friend Erik." said Starfire brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here but I haven't been around much 'cause I find school very uninteresting." said Erik, bored.

He turned to Starfire and looked at her up and down.

Erik smiled. "You really are something Star. I've been gone for a few days and suddenly all the guys are head over heels for you." said Erik, impressed.

She giggled. "Thank you."

"No prob." replied Erik with a wink.

From behind Erik, Starfire could see that Robin was walking towards her. His expression at the friendliness between the two was shock and anger. Starfire saw him clench his fist and walk away.

All she could do was look at him with a sad expression on her face.

"So, Star. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween dance with me?" asked Eric causally.

"Friend Erik, I would love to! But unfortunately, I will be going with my boyfriend, Robin." said Starfire.

Erik looked shocked at her answer.

"That Robin boy… You're dating him?" asked Erik disbelievingly.

Starfire nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll be getting to class then. Bye." said Erik.

Then, he turned around to walk to class and didn't look back.

"Now to console Robin." said Starfire determinedly.

* * *

**_Elena_**

After an exhausting double-period of Math with Ms. Grey, Elena was prepped up and ready to eat lunch with the Titans.

As she was leaving the classroom, she noticed that Stefan Salvatoray was looking at her with a weird expression on his face as though he was torn between embarrassment and uncertainty.

Elena could feel her heart racing. She had been crushing on Stefan since she was 5, when Stefan saved from a group of kids who were bullying her. However, she never tried to make a move on him since he was Aphrodite Johnson and Torrey Vega's eternal crush. He dated Aphrodite in the summer but broke up with her when he caught her cheating on him with Benjamin Welters.

He's currently single but she was still too chicken to ask him out.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Stefan Salvatoray got up and walked towards her with his leaf-green eyes lit up. Elena pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was real!"

"Hey, Elena." said Stefan.

Elena could not believe her yes. Here she was, actually greeting Stefan Salvatoray for the first time in years up close!

"Um… Hello Stefan." stammered Elena.

Stefan was going to ask her if she knew Star. That's what all the guys ask her. There's no way he was going to ask her to the dance.

"I know this is a last minute notice but…" started Stefan.

"I'm sorry but Star can't go to the dance with you. She's got someone else." said Elena.

Stefan gave her a confused look.

"What?" asked Stefan.

"You were about to ask me if I'd ask Star to the dance for you but no. She's going to the dance with her boyfriend." replied Elena.

"Just as well then." said Stefan.

"Why?" asked Elena, confused.

"I was about to ask you to the dance." said Stefan nervously.

Elena was shocked to the bone. Stefan actually wanted to ask her to the dance! Her, Elena Gailbert!

"Um…" said Elena still shocked.

"Well, what about it? Would you like to go the dance with me?" asked Stefan nervously.

"I'd… I'd love to go with you Stefan." stammered Elena , blushing.

"O-okay then." said Stefan, also blushing red.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	22. Chapter 22: Halloween! Part 1

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 22: Halloween! Part 1

It was the night everyone was waiting for! It was finally the time for the Halloween dance and Elena and the Teen titans were super excited.

"Finally, the big day has arrived!" yelled Beast Boy happily.

"Finally, I'd have Stefan Salvatoray all to myself!" exclaimed Elena happily.

"Finally, I get to go trick-or-treating like a normal kid without a bunch of hot babes following me around to bask in my awesomeness!" shouted Kid Flash happily.

The Teen Titans turned to look him disbelievingly.

"What? It is so true!" said KF defensively.

"Whatever. I'm just happy this is all finally going to be over. The excitement about this dance is making me nauseous." said Raven grimly.

"Or, the thing making you nauseous is how nervous you feel going to the dance with Krown." said Elena teasingly.

"That is so not true!" snapped Raven but her red face say opposite.

Elena walked over to a sad-looking Starfire in the corner.

"What about you Star? How do you feel?" asked Elena softly, patting Starfire's shoulder.

"Honestly, I do not know." said Starfire, looking at the expressionless Robin who was putting on his boots.

Elena frowned at Robin's jealous and rather stubborn attitude towards Starfire.

"Don't worry Star. I'll talk to him for you." said Elena, comforting her friend.

"You will? Oh, thank you so much friend Elena!" exclaimed Starfire, pulling her into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Star… Can't… Breathe…" choked Elena.

"Oops! Sorry friend Elena." said Starfire, releasing her grip.

"Thanks." said Elena, rubbing her bruised shoulders.

"Now let me see how you all look!" said Elena turning towards the Titans.

The Titans look exactly like they did during the first time she saw them. Except they're way much cleaner.

"You guys look great!" said Elena, giving them a thumbs up.

"You don't look to bad yourself." said KF, studying her.

"Thanks. I just picked whatever I could at the costume store." said Elena.

She was wearing a red, yellow and blue Wonder Girl costume with matching lasso, headband and steel bracelets.

"Okay, guys. Let's go!' said Elena.

They got out and piled into Elena's car. Then, they set off for the Halloween dance. The Halloween dance was held at Dunstan Hall in the middle of the school. The place was so crowded, it took them nearly 10 minutes just to find a parking spot.

"Finally! We got a parking spot!" said Elena with relief, parking the car.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" said Beast Boy, already running to the hall.

At the entrance, they were stopped by two security guards.

"Names and classes?' asked one of the security guards who was holding a clipboard.

"Elena Gailbert, BB Logan, Raven Trygon, Wally Flash, Star Anders and Robin Wayne. We're all in Mr. Parker's class." said Elena quickly.

"All right. You're good to go." said the guard, checking their names.

"Thanks." said Elena as she hurried into the hall with the Teen titans behind her.

"Um, Elena. No offense to the school but why did that security guard have to check our names before letting us in?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Well, you'll have to thank Tess for that. She had a boyfriend from Goodwin University once and she sneaked him and his friends into some of the dances and they all got out of control and wild which caused Principle Canton to ban students who don't go here." explained Elena.

"Oh." said the Titans nodding.

"Ladies and gentleman! Children of all ages! I present to you… The annual Fell's Falls High School Halloween Dance!" exclaimed Elena proudly.

The Titans stepped into the hall.

"WHOA!" said the Teen Titans, completely awestruck.

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


	23. Chapter 23: Halloween! Part 2

******DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

******Yes my fellow readers! sitiaisyah93 is officially back from the dead! Or a very long hiatus. :P  
**

******I was so busy lately that I didn't have any time to update since I'm facing a major exam this year. Hope you'll enjoy this!**  


* * *

**Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds**

Chapter 23: Halloween! Part 2

The Titans stepped into the hall.

"WHOA!" said the Teen Titans, completely awestruck.

The hall seemed to be more beautiful than ever. Colorful streamers decorated the halls, confetti sprinkled everywhere, magnificent posters of every DC hero or villain stuck on the walls and a table of delicious food in the middle of the room sealed the deal.

"It's awesome." said BB, awestruck.

"How? But it looked so different when we decorated it!" exclaimed Robin.

"Well, a bunch of 'good citizens' decided to donate some additional decorations to the dance." said Elena.

"And this is a costume party?" said Starfire, still dazed.

Suddenly, loud music blasted out of the speakers.

It was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney (**A/N: lol, I just couldn't help putting him in here)**.

"Oh, great. Who chose Jesse McCartney song?" asked Raven despairingly.

"I did." admitted Elena.

"Why?" asked Robin curiously.

"Just thought Robin would like to know who he is… or who he will be." said Elena, snickering slightly. With a last grin, she slipped away to meet up with Stefan.

The five Titans stared at each other awkwardly.

"So, um…" began Robin but he was caught off by the voice of a girl who was calling for Kid Flash.

"Wally. Over here!" said Kayla loudly.

"I gotta go! My date's calling me. Bye!" Kid flash waved at them and sped away towards Kayla who was ironically wearing an Artemis costume.

"Hey, Kayla! Or should I call you Artemis now?" greeted Wally cheerfully.

Kayla just giggled at his comment.

"Nope, I'm still plain old lousy aim Kayla. What about you, Kid Flash?" joked Kayla.

"Yup! Kid Flash is my name!" exclaimed Wally, a little too excitedly.

"Well then Wally, I mean, Kid Flash," said Kayla, sniggering. "Would you like to join me on the dance floor?"

"Of course I would Kayla, I mean, Artemis." said KF, winking at Kayla.

Beast Boy was looking around for Annie but couldn't seem to find her anywhere when suddenly, a pair of hands from behind covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said Annie playfully.

Beast boy turned around and gasped at what he saw. Annie was wearing a Terra costume and looked exactly like the girl.

"What do you think?" asked Annie, modeling her costume.

"I thought you said that you hated Terra." said Beast boy, grinning wide.

Annie shrugged.

"After you told me that you liked Terra, I was like who cares if I look like her? I should be proud of it, so here I am." replied Annie.

Beast Boy just smiled at her. She was so much like terra that he couldn't help it.

"Want to dance?" asked Beast Boy, offering her his arm like a gentleman.

"Why, I would love to." replied Annie in a fake regal British accent that made him laugh.

Raven just watched them from a distance, resisting the urge to walk up to Annie and punch her right in her little blonde face.

But then, Krown appeared and looked – dare she say it?- devilishly handsome in his Malchior costume. In fact, just looking at him ignited old feeling of hers towards Malchior.

"Hello milady." said a deep mysterious voice behind her.

"Hello, Krown." said Raven, turning around and smiling at the boy in front of her.

"I see that you have dressed as Raven. An intriguing character, though she really does suit you. The likeness between that two of you are… uncanny." said Krown, observing the cloaked covered girl.

Raven tried to laugh it off, despite laughing is not in her nature. She did NOT want anyone to discover that she was indeed, the real Raven.

"Well, I'm not the only one who resembles a comic book character, you know. Has anyone ever told you that you are the spitting image of Malchior?" said Raven, trying to divert the attention from her.

"Actually, you must be the sixth person to say that to me." said Krown, amused.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**Ha ha! Sorry for yet another cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll be able update next week!**_  
_

* * *

**Want to be a character in this story. Fill in this form and send it back to me via Review or PM  
**

**Name:**

**Age:  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Nickname:  
**

**Appearance (detailed):  
**

**Personality (detailed):  
**

**Club or Teams (related to Titans):  
**

**Alliance (friend, enemy, ally):  
**

**Other information:  
**

**Relationship to the Titans (crushing on _ , hate _, friend to_, enemy to_):**


End file.
